La Rose Rouge
by Lareveuse15
Summary: Bella tourmentée par son passé sort avec Jacob mais lorsque les Cullen arrivent son comportement vis-à-vis à elle change. De plus Bella reçoit demagnifiques lettres anonymes... Un résumer plus complet est présen comme les vampires et loups-garous...
1. Résumer

**Le résumé : **

**"La Rose Rouge" **

Bella Swan est nouvelle à Forks, elle emménage chez son père après un terrible accident. Elle est renfermée et recherche sans cesse un peu de chaleur, une étreinte réconfortante. Malheureusement elle n'en trouve pas. Son père essaye de lavoir sourire et elle se case avec Jacob, entre les deux jeunes existe une connexion spéciale, mais Bella sait que ce n'est pas ce quelle cherche... Ne voulant pas rejeter le peu de réconfort quelle a avec Jacob elle sort avec lui... commetant la plus grande erreur de sa vie. Mais cela va changer avec l'apparition des Cullen et de lettres anonymes, accompagnées d'une rose rouge. Bella trouve enfin le réconfort cherché dans ces lettres, mais qui est l'auteur ?

**Voili voilo Le résumé de ma nouvele fic la Rose Rouge j'èspere que sa vous plais. petit PS: Les Cullen sont vampires.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Laréveuse**


	2. Chapitre 1 : le début

**Chapitre 1: Le début**

J'étais à la plage de La-Push. Assise sur le sable à réfléchir. Il y a maintenant deux semaines que j'étais à Forks. Chez mon père après... ni pense pas ! Je l'interdisais. Ce souvenir était trop douloureux. Il n'avait laissé qu' un froid horrible derrière lui, un froid que personne ne pouvait combler. Charlie mon père ne réussissait qu'à me le faire oublier pour quelques instants mais après il revenait ... plus fort, plus froid, plus vide...

J'avais fait la connaissance de Jacob et de son père Billy. D'anciens amis de mon père qui étaient au courant. Avec Jacob c'était différent. Il arrivait à me faire sourire, il arrivait à m'intéresser. Il m'apportait une certaine chaleur mais pas assez... et pourtant assez pour que j'ai accepté de le voir tous les jours depuis mon arrivée. Il était gentil, sympa. Je sentis tout d'un coup deux bras m'enlacer. Et quelqu'un murmurer mon nom.

-Jacob ?

Ma voix était comme toujours rauque, sans émotion, un murmure à peine audible.

-Bella... tu es là depuis deux semaines et j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis des années, tu ne me sorts plus de la tête. Je pense à toi jour et nuit. Chaque fois qu'on se sépare je me sents triste et vide... je t'en prie sort avec moi.

Je ne savais que répondre. Jacob était un gars sympa, mignon, peau basanée, cheveux court, yeux noir. Pas mon type idéal mais... il arrivait à me rendre un peut de cette chaleur qui me manquait... C'est pour ça que je me laissais aller en arrière, adossée à son torse les yeux fermé et lui répondis en un murmure

-nous sommes déjà dehors... mais j'accepte avec...plaisir!

J'avais hésité sur le dernier mot... mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer, refermant ses bras autour de moi, dans une étreinte de fer. Je sentis ses lèvres parcourir ma joue et se poser lentement sur mes lèvres... Ce fut le début du mensonge... le mensonge qui allait me créer de sérieux problèmes!

Deux jours, deux jours que Jacob et moi sortions ensemble, un jour que Carlie était au courant, deux jours ou je souriais un peut plus... deux simples jours qui passent... Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Le lycée de Forks... après que Jacob m'est déposé, je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat, sous les regards curieux des autres élèves. Je récupérais mon plan d'école ainsi que mes horaires. Je me rendis à mon cours de math, présentais ma fiche au prof qui la signa, cà se déroula ainsi jusqu'à la pause de midi. J'avais fait la connaissance de Jessica, une fille qui était avec moi en espagnol. Elle m'accompagna au self et me proposa de m'assoir à sa table. J'acceptais. Pendant le repas je fis la connaissance de Mike, Angela et Ben, Laurene et Tyler, ce dernier ne me quittait pas des yeux ce que je trouvais gênant à force. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans problème. Angela pris soin de tout me montrer et elle proposa de m'attendre le lendemain lorsque j'arriverais l'école. J'acceptais. Je me sentais bien avec Angela, elle était calme et pas trop curieuse. Lorsque Jacob vient me chercher après les cours, il posa un rapide baiser sur ma joue avant que je ne monte sur sa moto, je fis un signe de main à sa bande, et déjà Jacob dirigeât son engin vers ma maison. Alors qu'il arrêtait sa moto, je descendis et alla ouvrir la porte. Il rentra à ma suite et s'affalât sur le canapé du salon

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Passe moi un coca Bella.

Je pris un coca dans le frigo et le lui apportais avec mon verre d'eau. Je retournais à la cuisine, pris mon sac et commençais mes devoirs. Alors que j'en étais aux maths, Jacob arrivât et se penchât au dessus de moi.

-Les maths... j'ai horreur de ça. C'est pour ça que j'ai séché l'heure de math aujourd'hui. Beaucoup plus intéressant de trainer avec des potes que de faire des maths. Tu devrais arrêter de travailler pour aujourd'hui. Viens on va regard un film.

-Je termine et j'arrive .

-Allez Bella.

-Rien que pour toi alors.

Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé. Moi calée dans ses bras. Lui confortablement contre les coussins. Alors que Charlie, allait bientôt rentrer, je m'excusais et préparais la dîner.

-Tu manges avec nous Jake?

-Ben ouais...

Alors que je préparais le repas pour nous 3. Jacob me parlât de son lycée à le réserve indienne. Je lui parlais du mien. De Jessica, Angela, Mike, Ben et Tyler.

-Newton et Cheney ça va encore ils connaissent les limites mais Crowley je m'en méfie. Il a dragué la petite amie de Sam l'autre jour.

Je ne répondis rien et il continuât son monologue sur Tyler et les autres garçons qui essaieraient probablement de me séduire. Lorsque Charlie rentra il changeât de sujet et passât des garçons aux amies que je m'étais faites. Alors que je saluais mon père Jacob me posât une question.

-Pardon?

-Je te demandait comment était Jessica.

-Sympa...

Je ne sais pas si je me faisais des idées mais Charlie semblait peiné ?

-Quelque chose c'est passé au boulot papa?

-Non ... pourquoi?

-Tu sembles...oublie je me fais des idées.

-Tu devrais te coucher Bella si tu commences déjà à délirer. Ça doit être la fatigue.

-Oui certainement. J'irais après le dîner.

Pendant ce temps Jacob parlait avec mon père de Baseball, nous mangeâmes ensemble et lorsque Jacob partit ce soir là il ne me dit rien, m'embrassant vite fait sur la bouche. La chaleur que j'avais sentie quand il était là me quittât à nouveau. C 'est à pas lent que je montais dans ma chambre. Je terminais mes devoirs délaissé après deux heures lorsque je retournais dans ma chambre après le passage à la salle de bain, je croisais Charlie dans le couloir.

-Alors ça à été aujourd'hui?

-Oui...J'ai fat la connaissance de gens sympa.

Alors Charlie me pris dans ses bras et me murmura :

-N'essaies pas de guérir plus vite que ce que tu en es capable, ce sera encore plus dur pour toi...

Sur ces mots incompréhensibles pour moi, j'allais me coucher. Une journée de plus après le drame... rien d'exceptionnelle...

_J'étais seule dans une ruelle, j'entendis ma mère au loin sangloter. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas y aller mais j'y allais quand même comme toutes les nuits. J'y allais et la trouvais à moitié nue, en sang dans cette ruelle. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras mais au moment où mes doigts devraient entrer en contact avec sa peau, elle partie en poussière. Alors que je criais son nom un rire derrière moi me fit me retourner. Il se tenait là droit, me regardant dans les yeux, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Je ne bougeais plus, paralysée, ne sachant plus quoi faire, ne pouvant plus détourner mon regard de lui... Il s'approchât lentement de moi, arrivé à ma hauteur il me murmura dans le creux de l'oreille:_

_-tu es à moi chérie!_

-NOOOOOON!

J'étais dans mon lit, mon père penché sur moi inquiet.

-Bella? Bella!

-je... Papa?... Juste un cauchemar...

-Comme d'habitude?

-oui...

Il me pris dans ses bras et je me laissais aller dans son étreinte.

-Ça va finir par disparaître ma belle! chut je suis là. Rien ni personne ne touchera à ma fille chérie ! Tu m'entend ? Rien ni personne.

C'est dans les bras de mon père que je fondis en larmes et réussit à me calmer. Il était là. J'étais en sécurité mais pour combien de temps? Le lendemain, je préparais un déjeuner à mon père. Il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui devant aller chercher et montrer ses fonctions au nouveaux médecin de la ville, personne pouvait le faire sauf le shérif, donc lui ! J'attrapais mon sac de cours et attendis Jacob qui arriva bientôt sur sa moto. Encore une journée morose. Encore une journée avec cette froideur. Encore une journée sans personne pour combler ce vide... du moins je le crus ...

P**remier Chapitre, premiere impressions? Je sais ca parais monotone mais c'es fait expres, ca vas devenire plus captivant apres un moment!**

**Sur ce merci de me lire , merci a vos reveiws**

**Au prochan chapitre**

**Bizz**

**lareveuse**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les Cullen

**Chapitre 2 : Les Cullen :**

Jacob me déposa devant l'école où Angela m'attendais. Je fis un petit signe et embrassais Jacob sur la bouche avant d'aller la saluer. Mais il n'en fit qu'à sa tête, me prenant brutalement par les hanches, il écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne. Je gémis de douleur , du coup il arrêta son baiser.

-T'inquiètes ma jolie bientôt ta frustration sera oubliée.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il démarrait déjà et je ne repris mes esprits que lorsque Angela me tapa discrètement sur l'épaule.

-Ça va Bella?

-Un peut surprise mais ça va. Et toi ? Prête pour le cours d'histoire qu'on a en commun?

Elle me fit un sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de cours.

-Bella!

-Jessica ?

-C'est ton petit ami le gars sur la moto? il est caquant tu me le présenteras?

-Pourquoi pas?

Je ne fis guère attention à ce qu l'on me demandait. J'avais déjà assez de problèmes comme ça . Et puis c'est pas comme si la vie était intéressante. Mais ce jour là tout changea. Je les vis pour la première fois.

-C'est qui ceux là ?

C'étaient 4 jeunes, deux filles, une blonde et une brune, et deux garçons, un blond et un brun.

-Ils sont nouveaux d'aujourd'hui.

A ce moment nous étions toute la bande assis à notre table au self. Ils étaient assis entre eux à une table. Alors que me levais et allais prendre une pomme, la blonde se leva aussi et marcha dans la même direction que moi, Je m'arrêtais devant de self, voulus prendre une pomme lorsque une main blanche me devança.

-oh désolé tu là voulais ?

Sa voix était mélodieuse, mais hésitante.

-non... enfin si mais tu peux la prendre ça ne me dérange pas y en à d'autre.

-Non, prend la désolé j'étais dans mes pensées sinon je te l'aurais laissé tien prend là.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais en prendre une autre. Elle me fît une petit sourire d'excuses et je pris une autre pomme.

-Je m'appelle Rosalie et toi?

-Bella. Bienvenue à Forks.

-merci, tu es la fille du shérif?

-Oui , c'est fou, même les étrangers savent qui je suis! Mon père aurait-il accroché des pancartes avec ma photo dessus et indiqué qui j'étais ? C'est vrai que depuis que j'étais ici, tout le monde me connaissait sous le nom, « la fille du shérif »

-Non t'inquiètes, mon père est médecin légiste donc ton père nous a invité à manger chez vous ce soir.

-A... alors j'imagine qu'on se verra ce soir !

-oui, bien ...

-Rosalie! Tu nous présentes ?

-Bien sur Chéri. C'est Bella la fille du chérif chez qui nous allons manger ce soir

-Ah bonjour jeune dame.

L'homme ours, le brun de la bande, qui se tenait devant moi se pencha et me fit un baisemain

-Depuis quand tu fais des baise-mains Emmet?

-Depuis que c'est la fille du chérif et qu'il faut faire bonne impression. Même si t'étais pas la fille du chérif je te trouverai sympa!

-Merci?

-C'est un compliment de sa part. C'était le deuxième blond de leur famille qui s'était également approché de nous.

-Enchanté je m'appelle Jasper.

-Enchanté moi c'est Bella.

-Tu es italienne?

-Pas du tout.

Ils semblaient sympa comme jeunes. Alors que nous continuions à papoter, la deuxième fille arriva.

-Vous venez il est l'heure

-Alice je te présente Bella, la fille du shérif.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Bella.

-De même Alice. Vous m'excusez mais j'ai biologie...

-Bien sur. Tiens tu auras bio avec Edward

-Qui est Edward ?

-C'est notre frère. Il est malade cette semaine mais il viendra la semaine prochaine.

-Souhaitez lui un bon rétablissement de ma part même si on ne se connait pas. Bonne journée a vous.

Ils me saluèrent aussi. Alors que je marchais vers mon cours de Bio, Mike me rattrapa.

-Tu as fait connaissance avec les nouveaux?

-Ben oui. Ils sont sympa.

-Tu sais pas si la blonde est célibataire.

-Euh... je me souvins comment elle avait appelé Emmet.

-Non elle sort avec le grand baraqué. Celui qui ressemble un peut à un ours !

-Pour une fois qu'il y avait des filles sexy à portée. Toi tu as l'indien, elle, elle a l'ours...

-Jessica est jolie elle aussi!

J'avais appris de source sûre qu'elle en pinçait pour lui.

-Oui... bof ... quoique vu comme ça ...

-invites la au moins a sortir pour lui faire plaisir.

A ces mots, il resta silencieux . Et lorsque nous arrivâmes en bio, il ne restait qu'une paillasse libre. Je m'y installais et attendis que le cours commence. Certains élèves me lançaient de regards, d'autres chuchotaient et d'autres encore me dévisageaient. Je remarquais à ce moment là que Tyler manquait. Assise sur la paillasse voisine, en pleine conversation avec Mike, Jessica semblait être en mode drague.

-Jessica?

-Oui?

Elle se retourna vers moi, je m'excusais de la déranger. Elle me souris pour me montrer que ce n'était pas grave.

-T'aurais pas vu Tyler?

-Non Toi Mike ?

-De quoi?

-Tyler tu sais pas où il est?

-Il est allé à l'hôpital. Il s'est fait tabasser en rentant chez lui. Il a envoyé un SMS, j'ai oublié de vous le dire. Mais t'inquiète il a juste quelques bleus.

-Pourquoi on l'aurais tabassé?

-Aucune idée.

Le cours commença et je me repliais dans ma coquille. Lorsque la fin des cours sonna j'attendis Jacob à l'entrée de l'école lorsque une mains se posa sur mon épaule.

-On t'emmène Bella?

-Non ça va j'attends mon copain merci quand même Rosalie.

-Peut on savoir qui est l'heureux élu de la jeune dame?

-Emmet soit pas si indiscret.

Je rigolais devant sa moue et lorsque Alice et jasper nous rejoignirent Alice me proposa une virée shopping prochainement.

-Je sais pas faut voire avec mon père et Jacob mais...

-Qui es Jacob?

-Mon tendre et cher Emmet!

-Et mince et moi qui croyait que c'était moi!

-T'es pas si beau gosse que tu le penses. La chute doit être rude non?

-J'ai ma Rosie pour me rattraper.

Je venais de faire de l'humour Définitivement ces jeunes étaient spéciaux. Ils étaient d'une beauté et d'une élégance sans pareil, et un cœur en or. Avec eux je me sentais bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression de les connaitre. Je remarquais alors que je ne frissonnais plus de mon froid intérieur mais du froid extérieur qu'il faisait au mois d'octobre. Lorsque la moto arriva enfin avec une demi heure de retard, demi heure que les Cullen, qui avaient été adoptés par le docteur et madame Cullen, avaient sacrifié pour mieux apprendre à nous connaitre. Alors que je leur disaient au revoir, je vis Jacob s'impatienter.

-à demain

-à demain Bellissima!

Emmet et son humour implacable. Alors que je montais sur la moto, ils s'engouffraient dans une Volvo grise.

-C'est qui ceux là?

-Les Cullen? Ils sont nouveaux en ville. J'ai fait leur connaissance aujourd'hui.

-Et c'est qui le baraqué. Le gros qui ta appelé Bellissima?

-Emmet ? C'était de l'humour t'inquiète.

-Je te ramène ensuite je dégage faut que j'aille aider un pote pour un travail.

-D'accord.

Je sentis à nouveau un vide en moi. Pourquoi la chaleur que les Cullen dégagent est elle plus forte que celle dégagée par mon petit ami ? Je décidais d'oublier ce fait et me blottis plus contre Jacob pour avoir un peut plus de chaleur. Les balades en moto c'est pas le top à Forks avec ces températures là.

Alors que je préparais le dîner, Charlie rentra suivit d'un homme et d'une femme au visage charmant ainsi que Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper et Alice.

-Bonsoir chérie. Je te présente les Cullen, j'imagine que tu as dû rencontrer leurs enfants à l'école aujourd'hui?

-oui. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance madame et monsieur Cullen.

-Appelle nous Carlisle et Esmée.

-Salut Bella.

A tour de rôles es enfants Cullen vinrent me faire la bise avant de s'installer au salon.

-Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue plus tôt.

-ce n'est rien papa. Vas les rejoindre le repas est bientôt prêt.

Après être rentré des cours Charlie m'avait appelé et prévenu. Comme j'étais déjà au courant il ne culpabilisa pas mais il se sentait quand même fautif de ne pas avoir penser à me prévenir. Je ne lui reprochais pas. Alors que je servais le repas Jasper fit une grimace comme Rosalie.

-Vous n'aimez pas ? Sinon je peux faire autre chose si ça vous dérange.

-Non c'est pas ça. Ton plat à l'air succulent mais Rose et moi... ben comme on est jumeaux on à la même maladie à l'estomac et une fois par mois pendant une semaine on ne peut que manger par perfusion parce que notre estomac évacue l'acide et vaut mieux rien magner à ces moments là.

-Vous buvez au moins un verre de d'eau ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Désoler pour le travail en plus Bella.

-T'inquiètes Rose c'est pas la fin du monde!

Elle me sourit et je lui rendis son sourire pour une fois que je souris sans difficulté ! La soirée se passa à merveille Esmée était une femme très douce et aimante et Carlisle avait ce côté sérieux mais quand même joueur. Il savait un tas de chose et avait une conversation intéressante.

-Tu aimes la lecture Bella?

-Plus les classiques que les romans modernes et toi Jasper?

-Je préfère les livres sur l'histoire. Les guerres me fascinent plus.

-deux styles complètement différents. Mais le principe reste le même.

J'en appris encore plus sur les Cullen ce soir là et lorsqu'il fut temps pour eux de partir j'osais même faire la bise aux filles. Alors que je me dirigeais de la salle de bain vers ma chambre Charlie m'intercepta à nouveau dans le couloir.

-Tu sembles bien aimer les Cullen ?

-Ils sont gentils.

-Oui ils le sont. Alors on n'a pas vus Jacob trainer aujourd'hui ?

-Il avait quelque chose à faire avec ses potes.

-OK bonne nuit ma belle.

-J'espère qu'elle sera meilleure que la précédente, bonne nuit papa.

Cette nuit là je ne fis plus de cauchemar, mais je sentis le vide en moi à chaque moment. Il était là . C'était comme entendre un film mais ne pas le voire. Seul différent était que moi je ressentais mais ne voyais pas. Mais quand cela cessera-t-il ? Quand aurais je la paix ? C'est sur ces pensées macabres que je me préparais pour aller en cours suivre encore une journée de plus dans cette vie. Quoiqu'elle était plus rose avec l'arrivée des Cullen...

**Et voilat le deuxiem Chapitre. Merci pour tout vos reviews. Comme dab le prochain chapitre vient la semaine prochaine.**

**Ps: Je remercierais toujours les annonymes en bas de page dans le PS:**

**donc comme je disais **

**Ps: Merci a Grazie pour son reveiw et à Lily (vos coms font super plaisires^^) **

**Bonne semaine à tous**

**Bizz**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Colère et lettre d'amour

**Chapitre 3 : colère et lettre d'amour :**

Le lendemain je reçu un SMS de Jacob pendant que je prenais une douche. « Je ne pourrais te conduire aujourd'hui je t'aime bye » Aux moins il prévenait. Je me préparais et me mis en route à pied pour arriver à l'école.

-Bella!

Je me retournais et vis une Volvo argentée avancer vers moi. Rosalie à la place conducteur et les 3 autres Cullen avec elle.

-On t'emmène?

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Mais non, viens il va commencer à pleuvoir et puis ce serait pas sympa de laisser une amie seule surla route !

Le ton joueur d'Alice plus le froid d'octobre ont fait fuir mon hésitation et c'est avec un sourire que je me suis engouffrée dans la voiture, aux côtés d'Alice et Jasper.

-Salut Bella.

-Salut Jasper. Alors ton estomac ?

-Comment ?

-Ben, hier tu disais que une fois par mois...

-ah oui , oui c'est vrai je suis tellement habitué que je l'oublie la plupart du temps. Mais ça va merci.

-Et toi Rosalie ?

-Appelles moi Rose Bella. Moi ça va. Et toi ?

-Ben ouais...

-Ça en n'a pas l'air... y a une problème avec Jacob Bella ?

-Aucun Alice c'est... autre chose. Je ... Je n'aime pas trop en parler...

-T'inquiètes Bellissima. T'as quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ?

Nous échangions nos horaires à tour de rôle. J'avais deux heures consécutives avec Alice, une avec Jasper et deux heures de Bio avec Edward qui ne viendrait que lundi.

-Il va mieux ?

-Oui sa fièvre est tombée mais il doit quand même rester à la maison jusqu'à lundi. Il a été touché de savoir que tu te souciais de lui alors que vous ne vous connaissiez même pas. Esmée à dit qu'elle trouvaitça adorable et tellement prévenant de ta part. Mais d'un côté je sais même pas pourquoi tu lui as souhaité bon rétablissement car tu ne le connais pas ?

Ça lui arrivaità Alice de reprendre l'air pour parler ? Apparemment non !

-Ben... je sais pas je trouve ça polis de souhaiter bon rétablissement s'il est parents avec ses amis non?

-C'est vrai.

Pendant le cours elle n'arrêtait pas de me parler de vêtements. C'était à en avoir le tournis. « Et il ne faut jamais mettre ça avec ça et ne jamais mélanger tel et tel tissu... »Lors de la pause de midi, j'allais vers la cantine lorsque je croisais Jasper. Il me proposa de manger à leur table et j'acceptais non sans avoir d'abord demander si ça ne les dérange pas. C'est fou, chaque fois que les Cullen étaient dans les parages j'oubliais mon passé et je me sentais bien. A ma place! A la table tout le monde me resalua. Je me sentais tellement normale avec eux. Normale. Comme... comme avant le drame, la nuit il y a près de deux mois.

-Bella?

-Hein?

-Ça va ?

-Euh... ouais. Désoler j'étais dans mes pensées.

-On se demandait si ça te disait d'aller avec nous à Port Angeles ce weekend. On a des affaires scolaires à acheter et on pensait peut être aller au cinéma.

-Ouais pourquoi pas. On pourra faire une halte chez le libraire j'aimerais voir si ils ont le bouquin que je cherche ?

-Oui bien sur.

Nous papotions encore quelques minutes avant de retourner en cours. L'après midi fut ennuyeux. Les Cullen me ramenèrent chez moi puisque je ne savais pas si Jacob venait ou pas. Alors que je faisais mes devoirs quelqu'un frappa furieusement à la porte.

-Jacob?

Ses traits étaient tirés par la fureur. Il avait l'air tellement différent. Je reculais de quelques pas. La panique se rependit dans mes veines.

-Oui Bella! Jacob. Ton petit ami!

-Je ... quoi?

-Ton petit ami que tu as largué pour rentrer avec tes nouveaux amis !

Il cracha le dernier mot. Je reculais encore alors que lui avançais. Il me faisait peur. Alors que je butais contre le mur, il posa ses mains brutalement de chaque côté de ma tête contre le mur.

-écoutes moi bien Chérie. Tu ne me fais plus jamais un coup pareil compris ! Si tes amis sont plus important que ton petit-ami alors dit le moi et je me ferai un plaisir de te quitter.

-je ... je ne savais pas...

-tu ne savais pas quoi ? Hein Bella c'est quoi que tu ne savais pas ?

-Si tu venais ou pas... je ... il pleuvait et ils m'avaient proposé ça et puis comme tu ne m'as pas conduit je pensais que tu étais aussi empêché après l'école...

J'avais une petite voix de rien du tout alors que sa voix se faisait plus menaçante.

-Tu ne recommences plus jamais ça compris! Tu m'appartiens!

-Je ne pense pas non!

Jacob et moi on se retourna brutalement vers la porte ou le docteur Cullen se tenait, le main sur les hanches l'air furieux.

-Tu devrais rentrerJacob, je viens consulter Bella.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Tu as bien entendu, je viens examiner Bella. Elle est ma patiente et à rendez-vous avec moi.

Son ton était calme mais on compris qu'il ne laissait pas le choix à Jacob.

-Très bien ! Si tout le monde me tourne le dos.

Il se penche près de mon oreille et murmura.

-Si jamais tu me quittes tu le regrettas!

Il se retourna salua le docteur Cullen froidement avant de partir sur sa moto.

-Bella?

-Je... désoler que vous ayez vus ça!

-Ça ne fais rien. Ton père m'a demandé de t'entendre après ce qui c'était passé à Jacksonville.

-Vous savez?

-Ton médecin m'a fait transférer ton dossier pour que je te prenne en charge. Je ... Je lui ai demandé comment tu arrivais à avoir des si fortes dépressions, et de telles blessures.

Nous nous installâmes au salon et il me posa des questions de routines.

-J'aimerais que tu voies un psychologue Bella. Je suis ton médecin à partir de maintenant et je te le conseille fortement. Mais ne prend pas n'importe qui. Quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, que tu connais mais qui ne connaît pas ton passé. Tu as quelqu'un en tête ou pas ?

-je ... ne suis pas sûr que cette personne accepte de m'écouter. C'est... Rosalie. Je ... sais pas pourquoi mais elle était la première de vos enfants à m'avoir parlé et je connais mieux vos enfants que les autres élèves. Des personnes adultes je n'en connais que très peux en qui j'ai vraiment confiance comme çà !

-Je comprends si tu veux je dirais à Rosalie que tu veux lui parler de quelque chose mais qu'elle ne doit pas te brusquer !

C'était une bonne offre. Je ne comprenais pas comment cette famille savait si bien se comporter avec moi. Je me sentais à l'aise avec eux.

-Ce serais gentil de votre part.

Alors que Carlisle s'apprêtait à partir Charlie entra.

-Tiens Carlisle. Tu ne veux pas rester pour dîner avec nous?

-Non merci Charlie, mais Esmée m'attend. Et puis Edward est encore malade, je voulais encore une fois le consulter peut être que demain il pourra déjà venir à l'école.

-Souhaitez le bonjour à votre femme de ma part Carlisle.

-Je n'y manquerai pas Bella. A demain Charlie.

Alors que le docteur Cullen venait a peine de partir, on sonna à la porte. Charlie alla ouvrir alors que je préparais le dîner dans la cuisine.

-Jacob. Viens entre. Bella est à la cuisine.

Je me tendis en repensant à la scène de tout à l'heure. Je faillis crier lorsque il passa une chaine autour de mon cou et effleura de sa main ma peau.

-Chut amour ce n'est qu'un présent pour me faire pardonner...

Il accrocha le collier derrière ma nuque, me retourna d'un geste brusque et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je voulu le repousser mais il était trop fort. Lorsque il consenti enfin à me lâcher ce ne fut que pour s'assoir sur une chaise et poser ses pieds sur la table. Charlie étant au salon n'avait rien vu de nos échanges.

-Tu pourrais enlever tes pieds de la table?

-Non.

-Jacob tu es chez moi alors...

-Alors quoi?

Il s'était relevé et me dominait de tout sa taille. Je ne pus que baisser mon regard, me détourner de lui, ne plus lui faire face et continuer ma préparation du repas, tellement il me faisait peur. Il passa ses mains sur mon ventre et me susurra à l'oreille.

-Tu m'appartiens compris. Et personne ne pourra te toucher. Beaucoup de choses changerons dans ta vie maintenant.

Une larme m'échappa. Je continuais cependant ma tâche, alors qu' il se rasseyait confortablement sur sa chaise. Pendant le dîner je sentis continuellement le regard de mon père peser sur moi.

-Ça va Bella? T'as pas l'air en forme.

-La fatigue, ça arrive chez certains jeunes quand ils reprennent l'école. En plus avec ce qu'elle a vécu ça doit pas être de tout repos.

La voix de Jacob était monotone, sans émotion. Comme si c'était un truc qui n'avait pas d'importance.

-J'ai demander à ma fille si elle allait bien pas à toi !

Mon père avait sifflé sa réponse entre ses dents.

-Ça va papa. Juste une passe. Jacob ?

-Quoi?

-demain Rosalie vient me chercher, on doit être en avance pour un exposé.

-Très bien comme ça faut pas que je me lève si tôt!

Mon père avait serré ses couverts tellement fort dans ses mains que je me demandais comment ils avaient réussit à ne pas casser. Alors que je me préparais pour aller dormir, je repensais à une scène dans la cantine. Les regards de Jasper envers Alice. Les gestes tendre entre Emmet et Rosalie. Tout le contraire de moi et Jacob. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que je voulu rejoindre ma chambre mais Charlie ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, m'intercepta encore dans les escaliers.

-Bella.

Il croisa mon regard et me pris dans ses bras.

-Ça va s'arranger. Ce n'est peut être qu'une passe pour lui ?

-Peut être. Tu veux bien me retirer ce collier je n'aime pas dormir avec des bijoux.

-Bien sûr. Viens la.

Je me retournai et il défit l'agrafe du présent de Jacob.

-tiens. Dors bien ma chérie.

-Merci papa. A demain.

Alors que je refermais la porte derrière moi je vis un parchemin sur mon oreiller. Une rose rouge posé dessus. Je mettais la rose dans un verre d'eau, posât le collier sur mon bureaux puis j'ouvris la lettre et son contenu me fit pleurer. Je ne savais pas de qui il venait mais elle était magnifique.

_Ma chère Bella, _

_Une rose peut se faner, _

_le soleil disparaître, _

_cela ne pourrait plus m'importer, _

_car tu me fais renaître. _

_Bien que je ne t'ai vue qu'une fois,_

_j'avais déjà le coup de foudre pour toi. _

_S'il te plaît ne jettes pas cette lettre. _

_Je ne ferai rien à part t'écrire oh combien mon cœur bat pour toi. _

_Si tu veux que j'arrête jettes cette lettre mais saches que ça ne changera rien à mes sentiments. _

_Que tu le veuilles ou non je t'aime. _

_Je ne tenterai rien pour que tu m'appartiennes car je sais que ça ne servirait à rien. _

_Mais saches que jamais je ne laisserai quoique ce soit t'arriver. _

_Ton ange gardien. _

Je ne savais qui avait écrit cette lettres, mais j'éprouvais un certain.. je ne sais quoi envers cette personne. Elle avait eu le coup de foudre pour moi alors qu'elle ne m'avait vue qu'une fois. Elle m'aimait mais ne voulait pas m'obliger à l'aimer par respect. Cette personne avait beaucoup de courage de m'écrire ça et en même temps elle a du souffrir de ne pas savoir ce que moi j'éprouvais. Au moins une personne avait du respect envers moi. Et c'est sur cette pensée, la lettre serrée contre moi, que je m'endormis. Malheureusement cette nuit fut de nouveaux une nuit à cauchemars...

**Et voilât le chapitre 3... Impressions? Commentaires? Critique? Tout est la bienvenue! **

**je sais je fait fort avec Jacob mais c'est nésécaire ^^ **

**Prochain chap la rencontre temps attendue ****d'Edward et Bella. **

**Sur ce au weekend prochain, bonne semaine à tout mes lecteurs et merci encore de me lire^^**

**Ps: mes reviews anonymes:**

**Ava023 : Merci, et il n'en à pas que l'air il l'est aussi mais je n'en dit pas plus découvre par toi meême^^**

**Sandrinne : Merci ça fait plaisire, et oui ce sont tous des vampires... **

**Bizz à tous**

**Laréveuse**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Edward

**Chapitre4 : Edward **

_Son sourire sadique étirait comme toujours ses lèvres. La lune jetait des ombres intimidantes dans cette ruelle. Il s'avança vers moi._

_-tu es à moi ma belle !_

_je voulus crier mais au moment où mon cri voulu sortir, un faisceau de Lune éclaira son visage et je reconnu…_

_-Jacob ?_

_-Viens chérie, aies confiance. Viens. Viens avec moi._

_En parlant il me tendit sa main. Tremblante comme une feuille je me suis relevée et au moment où je voulus prendre sa main une voix veloutée m'appela. Je me retournais et derrière moi se tenait un ange. Grand, peau claire, cheveux en bataille couleur cuivre. Ses yeux me suppliaient et quand je voulusmarcher vers lui, une main me retins, Jacob._

_-Tu es à moi tu m'as compris ?_

_Sur ce il me frappa, je tombais à terre et lorsque ma tête toucha le sol,_

je me réveillais dans ma chambre, plutôt sur le sol de ma chambre… Ce dont je me souvenais en dernier était que l'ange avait crier mon nom et avait voulu me protéger. Après que mon père soit rentré dans ma chambre en catastrophe, j'ai pris une aspirine, j'aicalmé Charlie et je me suis recouchée. Demain, enfin aujourd'hui serrait un autre jour.

Comme j'avaisappelé Rosalie la veille pour lui demander de venir me chercher, elle attendait devant ma porte adossée à une voiture rouge.

-Ou est passé la grise?

-Bonjour à toi aussi Bella!

-Salut Rose.

Après une bise devenue habituelle, elle m'expliqua que son frère était guéri et quela Volvo lui appartenait donc comme il n'y avait plus deplace dans la grise elle était venue me chercher avec sa M3. C'est en riant que nous nous rendions au lycée. Avec ça j'avais complètement oublié d'envoyer le traditionnel message de bonjourà Jacob, je le ferai plus tard. Rosalie gara sa voiture à côté dela Volvo ou les 3 autres étaient adossés accompagnées de leurs frè... de l'ange de la nuit dernière ? Grand, bien bâti, cheveux cuivrés en désordre, nez droit, mâchoire carrée, la réplique exacte de mon ange. Du moins ce que j'avais pu apercevoir... C'est timidement que je m'approchais d'eux. Rosalie alla dans les bras d'Emmet pendant que je faisais la bise à tous.

-Bella je te présente Edward. Edward çà c'est Bella, la fille du shérif.

Il me fit un sourire en coin à tomber et je ne pu que lui sourire timidement en retour, tellement il m'éblouissait.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Bella, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi !

Il accentua sa phrase avec un baise-main ce qui me fit rougir. Dieu soit loué que quand je rougissais je ne bégayais pas.

-Enchanté également Edward. J'espère que tu vas mieux ?

-Merci de t'en soucier et oui ça va mieux !

Je ne pus que lui sourire, ce n'est que le gémissement de Jasper qui me sorti de la contemplation de cet adonis devant moi.

-Jasper?

-Lauren Mallory se ramène et sache que je pense qu'elle compte nous draguer et comme Edward est célibataire...

-La cruche là bas ? Celle avec le décolleté à même pas deux balles?

-exactement cher frère. C'est aussi celle qui nous drague.

-Elle vous a draguer ?

-Demande pas combien j'ai bien cru qu'Alice allait péter un câble !

-On est fichu ...

-Emmet ! Jasper et une nouvelle tête ! Bonjour comment allez vous ?

La voix de Lauren était haut perchée et niasse.

-Lauren...

-Tiens tues Rosalie non ? Pousses toi un peu de là tuénerves Emmet et...

-Saches que premièrement elleest ma petite amie deuxièmement s'il y en a une qui m'énerve ici c'est toi et troisièmement jamais je ne sortirai avec une fille comme toi !

-Je ...

-Je pense que mon frère à été clair ! Dégage !

-VOUS ME LE PAYEREZ !

-Tu veux combien ?

Ma voix était légère, presque comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'habituel.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux les faire payer combien, car avant de dire un prix il faut compter les frais et le montant qui lui est calculé par...

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De ta mère Lauren. De ta mère.

Je m'emparais des bras d'Alice et Rose, me détournais de Lauren et marchais en direction du secrétariat.

-J'ai pas vraiment fait çà ?

-Oh que si et saches que j'ai adoré !

Les filles rigolaient comme les garçons qui nous avaient suivit. Je rigolais avec eux mais je restais dans mes pensées. Jamais je n'avais été comme ça, jamais. C'est fou mais c'était comme si mon humeur changeait sans que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. C'était frustrant mais je mettais ça sur le compte de mes nuits d'insomnie. Je décidais de laisser cet incident de côté et allais avec les Cullen à mon cours de math. La matinée passa à une vitesse folle, Lauren n'osa plus s'approcher des Cullen au plus grand plaisir d'Emmet, Jasper et d'Edward. Ce dernier me fascinait. Il était gentil, poli, mais ses yeux. Ce sont eux qui me laissaient sans voix. Parfois son regard était tellement... expressif. C'était agréable de lire dans ses yeux. C'était comme plonger dans un bouquin. J'adorais ça. Malheureusement je n'avais jamais pu faire ça avec Jacob. Distinguant mal ses émotions dans ses yeux noirs. La pause de midi fut agréable. J'appris à mieux les connaître et je dois dire que leur compagnie me plaisait. Beaucoup mais bon... Alors que nous nous levions pour reprendre les cours Edward me demanda gentiment si je pouvais le conduireen bio, matière que nous ayons en commun.

-Bien sur viens c'est par là. Tu veux t'assoir à côté de moi ? Je n'ai pas de partenaire et je pourrais te prêter mes notes.

-Merci Bella mais tu n'es pas obligée si tu ne veux pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça !

Nous entrâmes ensemble en classe et il me laissa passer avant lui.

-Gentleman?

-toujours.

Je lui rendis son sourire et nous nous allâmes nous asseoir ensemble à ma... heu... non... maintenant à notre table de bio. Je sortais mes cahiers de mon sac et je tombais sur la lettre mystérieuse de hier soir. Alors que je la relisais je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Edward se penchait vers moi.

-Ton petit-ami doit être un vrai poète.

-hein?

-Désolé je... ce ne sont pas mes affaires... désolé je ne voulais pas être indiscret.

-Quoi ? Oh ça ... AH non non c'est pas grave. Pourquoi tu crois que c'est mon petit ami qui m'a écrit cette lettre ?

-C'est pas lui ? On dirait, ton regard brille un peu plus et un sourire est apparu sur tes lèvres je pensais... C'est pas ça ?

-Non, Jacob ne m'a jamais écrit de lettres, c'est... en faite j'en ai aucune idée.

-Un prétendant secret ?

-On peut dire comme ça... Je l'ai trouvée hier sur mon oreiller. Je sais je suis en couple mais je n'arrive pas à la jeter ...

-Pourquoi?

Je croisais son regard. Il semblait réfléchir et un plis marquait son front. J'encrais mes yeux dans les siens. Grosse erreur. Son regard me déstabilisa tellement il était perçant.

-Je le trouve courageux.

-je peux?

-Bien-sûr.

Je lui tendis la lettre et le laissais la lire.

-Pourquoi éprouves tu ça pour lui ?

Me demanda t-il en me rendant la lettre après l'avoir lue.

-Je ne sais pas. Le fait qu'il accepte ce qu'il ressent, aussi parce qu'il préfère faire passer mon bonheur avant lui et de ce fait ne pas perturber ma relation avec Jacob...il m'avoue ses sentiments et me respecte.

-C'est très gentil de ta part de l'accepte. Jacob n'a rien contre ?

-Jacob... ne le sait pas.

-Jaloux ?

-on peut dire ça comme ça.

-Et à part moi qui connait encore l'existence de cette lettre ?

-Personne, que toi et moi. C'est tout. Ne va pas le raconter à n'importe qui je t'en prie.

-Ce n'était pas mon intention !

-merci

Il me souri puis les élèves ainsi que le prof rentrèrent en classe et le courscommença. Edward était un bon coéquipier en sciences. Brillant, nous faisions le travail à deux et chacun fit sa part complètement. Pas comme Mike qui préférait lancer des clins d'œil à Jessica que de travailler avec Angela qui se retrouva avec tout à faire. Le courant passait bien entre Edward et moi et lorsque les cours se terminèrent, il proposa de me raccompagner puisque Rosalie et Alice avaient une séance shopping prévue avec les garçons, du moins Emmet et Jasper, séance où j'avais renoncé à aller. Alice m'avait fait promettre que le weekend nous irions tous à Port Angeles pour y passer un peu de temps entre amis et acheter leurs fournitures scolaires.

-C'est bon tu sais Jacob devrait venir me chercher .

-Alors laisses moi au moins attendre avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

-Je ne veux pas te retenir.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça.

Alors que nous attendions Jacob, nous discutions encore et j'en appris plus sur lui. Sa personnalité. Il jouait du piano et adorait la lecture des grands classiques.

-Comme?

-Tu me prendra pour une mauviette si je te dis les trucs du genre « Roméo et Juliette » ou les bouquins de Jane Austen?

-Je te prendrai pour mon sosie.

Nous continuâmes à discuteren attendant Jacob, attente qui fut veine !

-Je ne veux pas arrêter cette conversation mais ... ça fait une heure qu'on attend. Je crois que tu devrais rentrer.

-Oui...

-Aller viens je te ramène.

Alors que nous montâmes dansla Volvo je me sentis légère. C'est seulement à ce moment là que je réalisais que j'avais angoissé à l'idée de revoir Jacob. J'avais peur, mais bizarrement le fait de savoir qu'Edward est avec moi me fait oublier mes peurs... Bon Dieu mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? D'abord cette sensation de bien-être avec les Cullen ensuite le sentiment de peur envers Jacob, et le sentiment de soulagement en présence d'Edward...

Je décidais d'y repenser plus tard et continuais ma conversation avec Edward jusqu'à ce que nous soyons chez moi.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené Edward.

-De rien Bella, à demain.

-A demain.

Je lui faisais signe et rentrais chezmoi. Charlie était déjà là.

-Tu rentres tard chérie.

-Je ... oui j'ai discuté avec Alice et ses frères et sœurs.

-ah. Dis depuis quand Jacob a une voiture ?

-de quoi ?

-Jacob ?

-Oui ?

-Quand a t-il remplacé sa moto ?

-A ça , non c'est le frère d'Alice qui m'a ramené.

-Oh celui qui était malade.

-oui il est revenu aujourd'hui.

Alors que je préparais le dîner, je repensaisà Jacob et à mes sentiments pour lui. Depuis l'incident je n'éprouvais que froideur etabandon. Jacob avait dans un premier temps réussit à me rendre un peu de chaleur, mais elle était insignifiante par rapport à ce que les Cullen me donnaient. Je me sentais mal envers Jacob mais ses réactions des jours passés m'ont montrées ce qu'il est. Après le dîner j'allais me préparer pour dormir, lorsque j'eu fini je descendis dire bonne nuità Charlie.

-Ah Bella, avant que tu ne montes aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé une lettre sur le pas de la porte avec unerose, j'ai tout mis sur ton bureau etla rose dans un verre d'eau.

-Merci papa. A demain.

-C'est Jacob?

Je stoppais mon mouvement etdégluti. Charlie était un père génial mais pourrait-il comprendre?

-Non...

-Bella... Billy et moi on s'inquiète Jack n'est plus lui même ses derniers temps alors fait attention. Tu sais la planche en bois qui n'est pas très bien visée ausol sous la commode de ta chambre... Je pense que tu peux y glisser une petite boîte contenant les lettres... Je ne pense pas queJacob soit heureux de les trouver sur ton bureau.

-Merci papa mais comment...

-La rose surta table de chevet, elle a le même parfum masculin quela rose de la lettre.

-Je vois pourquoi tu es devenu shérif ! Je t'aime papa. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit chérie. Saches que je serais toujours là pour toi.

-Merci papa. A demain.

Je savais que la deuxième partie comptait pour mes cauchemars et pour la lettre. Je montais les marches 4 à 4 et arrivais légèrement essoufflée dans ma chambre. Je fermais la porte à clef et me ruais sur la lettre. Son contenu était comme le premier rempli de respect et d'amour sans pour autant devenir oppressant.

_Ma Bella,_

_ne me demandes pas comment mais je sais que tu as gardé ma première lettre,_

_Je t'aime toujours autant, rien ne peux arrêter ses sentiments. Chaque jour je te vois et tu es toujours magnifique. Quoi que ... Ton regard semble lointain et apeuré parfois..._

_Ne te renferme pas et apprend à faire confiance à tes amies et amis._

_Tu es la force qui me fait vivre,_

_le soleil qui éclaire ma vie,_

_le courage qui me fait avancer,_

_le pimentà ma vie monotone,_

_le sens de ma vie._

_Je t'aime et je ferai tout pour te faire sourire._

_Ton ange gardien_

_Ps: peut être que ça te réconfortera mais le soleil est prévu pour le week-end._

**désoler mais j'ai eu un petit soucis avec la mise en page, donc théoriquement la lettre doit être en milieux de page pour qu'on la distingue des rèves tout comme le titre, mais j'èspère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop. Bon cesse de babillages ennuyant et venons en au remerciements. je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je reçois plus de reviews annonymes et j'y ai pris goût donc tous à vos claviers et merci mille fois à ceux qui on ajouter cette histoire à leurs préférée, à ceux qui mon écrit des reveiws et merci un milliard de fois à ceux qui me lisent. **

**Sur ce un petit comment sur ce chapitre, Jacob y est absent on sauras pourquoi plus tard, Charlie l'apprend est reste cool? Et oui il fait tout pour voire sa fille sourire, si vous voulez des explications plus claire sur son comportement je ferais un petit point de vue Charlie plus tard. Et Edward... Ha oui le beau Edward qui apparaît et qui est l'ange de Bella!^^ Petite énigment ceux qui trouvent reçoivent un petit résumer sur le chapitre 5 (désoler pour les anonymes mais si vous me laisser votre adresse je vous l'envoirais là dessus, vous pouvez me l'envoyer par message priverà la place d'un review.) Donc la petite énigment: **

**Les sentiments de Bella sont t'il influencer par Jasper et ci oui, à quel moment?**

**Pas trop difficile je pourrais en poser des bien pires mais bon à vous de répondre et maintenant après le plus grand commentaire que j'ai écrit sur mes chapitre... Les remerciements aux anonymes:**

**Lily : Merci de ton reveiw et oui tu as raisons =) Je crois que tout le mondes est content avec le choix de Bella dans le livres, surtout si on remplace le Jacob des livres par le mien ^^ Bizz**

**Noirebleu2002 : Merci =)**

**Ava023 : Merci, et oui je crois aussi qu'Edward est né avec et je crois aussi que tout les lecteurs de cette fic détèstent Jacob^^ **

**Nemésis:Merci de me lire et je poste soit le dimanche, soit le samedi. Donc les weekend^^**

**mimi : Merci de me lire et comme je l'ai dit plus haut , tu peut m'envoyer ton e-mail par message priver, comme ça je sais te prévenire mais tu n'es pas obligées^^ Bizz à toi**

**Miss-Sabrii : Merci, je pense que la haine envers Jacob est partagés de tous ^^**

**Sur ce je vous laisse vraiment, au weekend prochain, pour un nouveaux chapitre^^**

**Bises à tous**

**laréveuse**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Mon passé mon fardeau

**Chapitre 5 : Mon passé mon fardeau**

Je me réveillais le lendemain avec la lettre en main. J'avais hier longuement réfléchis. J'allais garder ces lettres, j'allais les garder et espérer que la personne se dévoile un jour ou l'autre... J'avais bien compris que Jacob n'était pas la bonne personne... Mais aurais-je le courage de le quitter ? Aurais-je la force de me défaire ? Les Cullen étaient là... Mais Jacob avait l'air tellement furieux, tellement différent du Jacob connu avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble. Alors que je mettais les deux lettres sous la planche, sous la commode, dans ma chambre, je vérifiais que je n'avais pas de messages reçus de Jacob étant donné que je n'avais pas rallumer mon GSM après l'école. 3 messages et 25 appels manquées. 3 fois le même SMS « Viens chez moi! » ainsi que le même message sur le répondeur « Rappelle moi ». Alors que j'écoutais cette phrases pour la 25ème fois je vis que le collier de Jacob avait disparut de mon bureaux. Alors que je fouillais partout j'essayais de me souvenir si hier il était encore dessus mais pas moyen. Je laissais l'affaire du collier pour plus tard et me préparals à aller en cours. Je pris mon déjeuner en 4ème vitesse et me mis en marche.

-Bella!

Je me retournais et vis la Volvo argentée arriver vers moi. Tous les Cullen à l'intérieure.

-Allez monte on t'emmène.

-Je ne veux pas déranger et puis vous n'avez plus de places.

-Allez viens je vais m'assoir sur les genoux de Jasper et tu auras de la place. Rouspète pas et viens.

Alors que je montais à l'arrière je saluais tout le monde.

-Alors passé une bonne soirée?

-J'ai dormi comme un loir ce qui est rare depuis...

-depuis...

-Oh rien oublie Emmet. Rosalie tu aurais le temps après les cours?

-Hum... oui pourquoi?

-Je voudrais... Enfin... Je ...

Je tordais nerveusement mes mains puis me jetais à l'eau.

-J'aimerais te parler d'un truc important et personnel.

-Tu sais Bella si tu veux parler de tes règles tu peux le faire dans la voiture.

Un blanc suis la déclaration d'Emmet et je me mis à rougir.

-Je ne veux pas parler de mes règles Emmet mais d'autre chose.

-Bien sur j'ai le temps. Edward pourra nous déposer après les cours.

-Ça ne te dérange pas Edward?

-Non c'est bon.

Alors que nous allions en cours j'eus la désagréable impression qu'on m'observait. Je me traitais de parano.

-Salut Jessica.

-Salut Bella. Devine quoi Mike m'a invité à sortir avec lui.

-Cool.

Nous nous trouvions avec le reste des élèves devant la salle de Bio. Le prof venait d'arriver et nous nous installions à nos places. Edward à côté de moi. Jessica me regardais avec des regards lourds de sens. Mais j'étais avec Jacob... oui Jacob... Alors que la journée passais, j'eus toujours la désagréable impression d'être observée, mais l'oubliais bien vite près des Cullen. Chez eux je me sentais protégé, aimé, et j'avais chaud... Après les cours Edward nous déposa, Rosalie et moi, chez moi. J'invitais Rosalie à rentrer et à s'installer à son aise dans ma chambre, pendant que j'allais chercher à boire. Alors que je remontais je sentis l'angoisse venir s'installer dans mon estomac. J'asseyais de l'oublier du mieux que je peux et m'installais face à Rose.

-Tu voulais me parler?

-C'est ton père qui ma conseillé de le faire ... Rose je sais qu'on ne se connait que depuis mardi mais j'ai une énorme confiance en toi et ... je ne veux pas te mettre un fardeau supplémentaire sur les épaules... ce que je vais te dire n'est pas simple à digérer, tu n'es pas obligé c'est juste que ... tu es la seule personne à qui je peux me confier en ayant confiance ...

-Bella... je t'écouterai . Carlisle ma dit que tu avais quelques chose de très grave à dire et je serais là pour toi ! Après tout c'est ce que font les amis non?

Je lui souriais, pris une grande inspiration et commençais mon récit:

- C'était il y a deux mois, ma mère et moi nous faisions une sortie entre fille. C'était devenue notre habitude depuis qu'elle s'était remarié avec Phil. Nous nous dirigions vers notre bar favori quand elle a dit qu'elle avait oublier quelque chose à la maison, elle m'a laissé son sac et est partie... ses derniers mots étaient « Quoi qu'il arrive sache que je t'aime, tu resteras toujours ma fille chérie ». Au début je n'avais pas compris mais après une demi heure d'attente je suis allée à l'appartement et j'y ai vu Phil entrain de ...

Un sanglot interrompis mon récit et Rosalie me pris dans ses bras alors que je pleurais. Après 2 minutes je repris mon récit dans les bras de Rose :

-Il l'a tabassée. Il l'avait déjà fait avant, elle n'en avait jamais parlé. Je lui ai mis une droite et ma mère et moi nous sommes enfuies. Nous nous sommes séparées et pendant que moi je passais par le centre commerciale, elle passait par le marché pour semer Phil. Lorsque je suis arrivée dans la ruelle où nous nous étions donnée rendez-vous... Je... Oh mon Dieu Rosalie, c'était affreux...

Je tremblais de tout mon corps, j'avais des hoquets de sanglots, des larmes striaient mes joues et j'avais du mal à respirer.

-Chut Bella. Calme toi. Tout va bien je suis là... du calme... voila expire et inspire calmement...

Tout en me parlent elle me caressait les cheveux en un geste apaisant. Après que je me sois calmée elle alla nous faire des thés pendant que j'allais me rincer le visage. Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, Rose m'attendais avec un thé fumant et pour elle un verre d'eau. Elle me souris tendrement, je pris une gorgée de thé et continuais mon récit.

-Elle était la, couchée les yeux grands ouverts, nue avec du sang partout...C'était... Je me suis sentie tellement, seule, vide désorientée... C'était horrible Rose. J'ai voulu rassortir de cette ruelle mais il me coupait la route... Il m'a frappée.. je suis tombée... Puis c'est flou tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'il riait... un rire horrible, froid... Il s'est penché vers moi... et Oh Rose j'ai tellement honte...

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains alors que Rose me prend dans ses bras.

-Chut Bella. C'est du passé je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas. Chut...

-Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que j'avais une brique en main et que du sang coulait de sa tête . J'ai courus, jusqu'aux urgence. Il on pris ma déclaration dès que je suis sortie de mon état de choc...

Elle me serra fort contre elle et je sentis mes larmes coulée sur son pull en cachemire. Une rareté d'après elle.

-Rose ton pull il...

-Je me fiche de mon pull, tu es plus importante !

Elle me fit un sourire et je pleurais sur son épaule. Elle m'écouta, me réconforta. Elle savait trouver les mots qu'il fallait que j'entende. Puis elle me raconta son histoire. Son viol, la mort de ses parents par son violeur, l'adoption chez les Cullen. Elle et Emmet, comment elle se sent bien avec lui, comment il l'a réconforte. Après nos aveux, et deux tasses de thé supplémentaire, ou nous avions décider d'essayer de tout laisser dèrierre nous, nous nous retrouvions prises de fous rires en nous rappelant des souvenirs d'enfance. Alors que Rose racontait comment Emmet s'était pris le gâteaux d'anniversaire d'Edward dans le visage ma porte s'ouvrir à volée laissant apparaître Jacob...

-Je pense que tu devrais y aller Rosalie...

Son ton était froid, tranchant. Il était furieux. J'aurais voulu que Rose reste pour m'épauler lors de la confrontation avec Jacob mais elle me fit un petit sourire.

-Nous nous voyons demain Bella. Ma mère vous a invité ton père et toi a passer l'après midi avec nous. A demain.

Elle me fit la bise et je l'accompagnais à la porte. Lorsque elle ne fut plus en vue je retournais dans ma chambre où Jacob m'attendait... Telle une condamné je montais les marches et poussais la porte... L'heure suivante fût la plus pénible de toute ma vie. Jacob me hurlait dessus, de combien j'étais minable, banale, pas importante. Je fondis en sanglot et lui me rabaissait encore parce que je pleurais... Pendant qu'il descendait s'installer devant la télé un petit sourire supérieure sur les lèvres, j'allais sécher mes larmes dans la salle de bain. Quand je descendais Jacob m'appela.

-Apporte moi une bière... Comme ça tu es au moins douée pour une chose dans la vie.

Je m'exécutais. Lorsque Charlie rentra enfin, le dîné chauffait dans le micro onde, j'étais dans ma chambre, la musique à fond dans mon MP3, les yeux fermés, étendue sur mon lit, entrain de réfléchir. Qu'était ma vie ? Tout ce qui me retenait de mourir était Charlie, les Cullen s'en remettraient, et Jacob serait content... Alors que je voulais me lever pour aller à la falaise de La Push je découvris une lettre à côté de moi. La 3ème de mon ange gardien. Le seul pour qui il valait la peine de continuer de vivre. J'ouvris la lettre et posait la rose avec les deux autres dans le vase. J'avais remarquée que les roses ont été trempées dans la cire pour qu'elle ne fanent pas. Je me mis à lire. Seulement cette fois ci elle était différente...

_Bella,_

_Ne fais pas ça._

_Si tu meurs je meurs aussi,_

_tu mérites une vie, ne jette pas tout par la fenêtre._

_Sois forte, quoi qu'il arrive je serais là pour toi._

_Tu mérites tellement mieux que lui._

_J'aimerais tant être le chevalier au cheval blanc,_

_qui t'emmène dans son royaume loin de tes pênes,_

_loin de toute cette souffrance pour te voir sourire._

_Mais je ne suis qu'un pauvre fou qui est désespérément amoureux de toi..._

_Je t'aime ne l'oublie pas._

_Ton Ange gardien._

Après avoir lu le contenu tout idée de suicide m'avait quittée mais comment avait-il su ? Comment avait il poser la lettre à cet endroit? Je laissais mes questions de côté, ressentant un besoin plus fort ... plus vitale. Je m'emparais d'une feuille de papier et y notais un mot à son intention:

_« S'il te plaît j'ai besoin que tu me prennes dans tes bras. N'importe où, n'importe comment. J'en ai besoin » _

Je plaçais la feuille contre ma fenêtre et descendis, pour retrouver mon père et Jacob dans la cuisine entrain de manger le gratin de pâtes que j'avais préparé.

-Je ne mange pas ce soir, je n'ai pas faim. A demain papa, Jacob.

Tout les deux me regardèrent mais je ne leurs laissais pas le temps de me questionner et je remontais déjà les marches deux à deux. J'entendis juste Jacob marmonner un « bizarre cette fille ». Lorsque je retournais dans ma chambre, mon mot était sur mon oreiller et il y avait une réponse.

_« Vas au pont qui se situe à la sortie de Forks, attend moi au milieu de celui ci du côté du lac, garde les yeux fermés et ne les ouvres pas. » _

Je mis ma veste redescendis ,

-Je sort j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. A bientôt.

Comme tout à l'heur aucun des deux n'eût le temps de riposter. Je marchais jusqu'au pont qui se trouvait à 10 minutes de chez moi. Je m'accoudais à la rambarde et je fis ce qu'il m'avait dit, fermais les yeux. Deux minutes plus tard, je sentis des bras forts m'enlacer, mon dos fut presser tendrement contre un torse musclé, mes narines furent envahie par une délicieuse odeur que je jurais avoir déjà sentie quelque part. Mais ce qui me marqua le plus fût cette délicieuse chaleur qui se rependait en moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me laisser aller contre ce torse tellement rassurant et laisser mon nez inspirer cette odeur.

-Garde les yeux fermés.

Une voix magnifique, envoutante mais pas inconnue, juste impossible de me rappeler d'où je la connaissais. Je sentis ses bras me retourner lentement puis ses lèvres se poser délicatement sur les miennes. Mon cerveau arrêtait de réfléchir, plus rien ne comptait, ni que des voitures passaient à côté de nous, ni que c'était un parfait inconnu. Tout ce que je ressentis c'était ce magnifique sentiment d'être entière, à ma place. Je me pressais plus contre ce corps et répondis au baiser. Même s'il restait chaste il fut intense, lorsque nos lèvres se détachèrent je me blottis contre lui toujours les yeux fermés. Je ne savais rien de lui sauf qu'il m'aimait. Qu'il me protégeait et que j'étais bien avec lui. J'étais bien j'étais moi, j'étais vivante. Plus l'ombre de moi même, non , j'étais Bella... Juste Bella. Après je ne sais combien de temps il me retourna tendrement, je sentis soudain un bout de papier glisser dans ma main, et quelques secondes plus tard plus rien... Il était partit... sur le bout de papier un numéro et quelques mots:

_« Si jamais tu as besoin de réconfort je serais là pour toi. Je t'aime voici mon numéro »_

Je m'empressais de sauvegarder son numéro et de créer un dossier sur mon GSM où on ne peut accéder qu'avec un mot de passe et j'y enregistrais mon premier message pour lui.

_« merci. Ta Bella »_

Et c'était vrai, j'étais Sa Bella. Quand il était là j'étais sa Bella et personne d'autre. Sa Bella c'était moi. Lorsque je rentrais ce soir là, j'avais pris une décision. Une décision dangereuse mais il le fallait. Avant de me coucher je vérifiais mes SMS et vis qu'il m'avait écrit.

_« Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi ma Bella »_

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je me couchais la conscience tranquille sachant que la lettre avait rejoint ses deux sœurs sous la latte du parquet, et que Jacob ne pourrait jamais trouver ce secret, mon secret.

**Et voilât un nouveaux chapitre tout beaux, tout frais^^ Donc... j'ai été un peut strèssée cette semaine avec l'école et différent trucs, c'est pour ça que j'ai laisser tomber la conversation Bella-Jacob après le départ de Rosalie. J'ai eu une petite idée pour que mon histoire ne paraisse pas trop sérieuse et trop déprimente, c'est de faire des scènes coupées, après des feuilleton on vois parfois des scènes coupée ou celles qui on foirée lors du tournage je comptais peut être en écrire 2-3 par chapitre... Si sa vous dits un review et je notes, les idée sont également les bienvenues^^**

**Donc maintenant les reviews anonymes:**

**Sandrine : Ça fait rien, ça arrive à tout le monde, merci de me lire et à la semaine prochaine^^ Bizz**

**Miss-Sabrii : J'essaye toujours de le noté dans une phrase avant ou après les paroles d'une personne... déso si c'est pas compréhensible mais merci quand mème de me lire et je pense que dans cette fic Jacob n'est aimé de personnes^^ Et pour les lètres je te laisse deviner Bizz et a+**

**Lily : tout vas être expliquer plus tard dans un chapitre pas si lointin que ça^^ Bizz**

**Alors à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveaux chap qui contiendra *roulement de tambours en fond* Une figurine Astérixe! Ah non désoler c'était mon Kinder surprise de ce midi... Je recommence la prochain chapitre ... bla bla bla... *roulement de tambours* l'apparition de Sam et un après midi shopping ou Jacob risque de ... J'en dit pas plus a vous de lire**

**Merci encore à tout vos reviews, vos ajouts au histoires favorites etc...**

**Bonne semaine à tous et bonne soirée**

**Bizz**

**Laréveuse**


	7. Chapitre 6 : Fuite et révélations

**(Message rajouté pour Lily à la réponse de son com)**

**Chapitre 6: Fuite et révélation:**

Aujourd'hui on était samedi. J'étais invitée chez les Cullen, ainsi que Charlie, pour le dîner et pour un après midi à Port Angeles avec Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmet et peut être Edward. Alors que je me préparais je repensais au baiser échanger avec mon ange hier soir... ses lèvres douce mais froide sur les mienne, son corps dur mais qui se moulait parfaitement au mien... était ce ça l'amour? Si oui alors tout ce que Jacob m'apportait était froideur et indifférence. Je m'étais sentie tellement... rassurée, comprise, entière, à ma place... vivante. Depuis l'incident avec ma mère j'avais toujours ce meurtre sur la conscience. Les policiers disaient que c'était nécessaire mais cella avait briser quelque chose en moi... mon innocence peut-être? Je n'en sais rien. En tout cas dès le moment ou ma mère est morte je suis morte avec. Maintenant j'avais compris que Charlie ne faisait que revivre sa part qui me constituait, celle de ma mère restera toujours morte. Pour ma part je crois toujours que l'âme d'une personne se constitue de 2 parts, celle du père et celle de la mère. Moi je n'étais plus que la moitié de moi même puisque la part de ma mère était morte. Mais ce qui me troublait c'était l'effet d'Edward sur moi. En même pas une journée je m'était attaché à lui plus qu'aux autres Cullen. Je pensais à lui tout le temps, je voulais le voir sourire, le voir heureux, le voir tout simplement. Mais Jacob restait présent... Lorsque je descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner, Jacob était présent.

-Bonjour chérie.

Son sourire était immense.

-Bonjour... Jack.

Je le regardais confus avant de faire la bise à mon père.

-Salut papa.

-Salut ma puce. Bien dormi?

-Comme un loir.

Je lui souris sincèrement. Puis avant que je ne fasse un mouvement de plus Jacob toussa. Je me tournais vers lui et il sembla attendre quelque chose. Putain! Il est ton petit ami. Réveille toi Bella! Je fis le tour de la table et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Comparé au baiser de hier, celui avec Jacob était tout simplement dégoutant ! Je me défis de son étreinte et m'occupais de mon déjeuner. Je sentis un regard me percer littéralement de l'arrière. Quand je me retournais je vis le regard noir de Jacob sur moi. Il me regarda avec une lueur folle... meurtrière... comme la lueur dans... NON! Le verre que je tenais en mains glissa et s'écrasa au sol. Mon père se tourna vers moi. Et me regarda inquiet.

-Faut que je passe un coup de fil. C'est urgent.

Je quittais la cuisine précipitamment et essayais d'appeler la première personne à qui je pensais. Rosalie. Une sonnerie, deux, trois... « Bonjours vous êtes bien sur le GSM de Rosalie Hale, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais je pourrais essayer de rappeler plus tard ou laissez moi un message. » Je raccrochais. Je réfléchis deux minutes puis décida d'appeler Jasper. Je me sentais en sécurité près de lui. Pas autant que chez Rose mais pour le début ça suffira. Au moins le temps que je sorte d'ici, et qu'il m'emmène loin de Jacob. Et Vite. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries...

-Allo?

-Jasper c'est Bella.

-Bella que puis je faire pour toi?

-Je ... Alice avait dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour trier ses ... vêtements et comme j'avais rien de prévus je voulais savoir si c'était possible de venir plus tôt chez vous?

Piètre excuse mais nécessaire!

-Heu... Ben ouais c'est possible. Alice te serra reconnaissante. Tu veux que je vienne te chercher?

-Si cella ne te dérange pas.

-Pas du tout tien toi prête.

-D'ac merci à bientôt.

Je fis un sac à dos avec des affaires pour quelques jours. J'espérais trouver refuge chez Rosalie. Pour l'instant l'adrénaline me contrôlait mais si jamais je me laisse aller je ne serais pas prête pour me relever. Je fermais justement mon sac quand une voiture klaxonna dans notre entrée. Je pris le sac dévalais les marches, ne tombant pas, criant au revoir à mon père et Jacob, puis sorti de la maison, entra dans la Volvo grise conduite par Jasper et me laissant aller dans les sièges.

-Salut... BELLA!

-Roule Jasper je t'en prie roule.

Il ne demanda pas plus et démarra. Je retenais difficilement les larmes mais après un moment cela ne servit plus à rien et elles coulèrent d'elle même.

**(Scènes violentes serons en gras ! Pas obliger de lire)**

J'essayais de ne pas repenser au regard de Jacob mais ce fut inutile. Il me hantait et ramenait d'horrible souvenirs en mémoire... Une rue sombre, une ombre tremblante sur le sol. Les arbres défilèrent aux fenêtres de la Volvo mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Ni du fait que Jasper essayait de me calmer. Je me balançais d'avant en arrière. Dans mon monde. Dans mon cauchemar.

**Une voix froide et tranchante. Des mains sur mon corps, sous ma blouses. ****Des coups dans mon estomac.**

-Carlisle, Edward! Dépêchez vous elles est en état de choc depuis dix minutes. Je la sent plus.

J'entendais Jasper tout expliquer mais ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait. Il me sentait plus? Mon cerveau était à moitié dans le passé, à moitié dans le présent.

**Un coup sur mon visage. Encore et encore... Puis cette pierre lourde ****dans ma main. Une décharge d'adrénaline. La pierre heurtant quelque ****chose. Un liquide couler sur ma main. Son corps s'effondrer sur le mien.**

-Je ne vois plus son futur. C'est comme si elle était coupée du monde.

-Jasper?

-Rien. Comme si il y avait un mur entre nous je ne peux pas ressentir ses émotions ni les influencer...

J'entendais Carlisle, Alice et jasper parler mais ne compris toujours pas le sens de leurs phrases. Voir mon avenir? Influencer mes émotions ? Mais déjà mon cerveau se re-déconnecta.

**Des sirènes. Des lumières bleu. Moi rampante au sol pour essayer de ****sortir de cette ruelle. Le froid partout. Cette douleur. Je voulais que ****ça cesse. Les dernières choses dont je me souvins furent une voix calme.**

**-Tout est fini. Tu es en sécurité.**

**(Scènes violentes finies. Pour résumer, Bella est à moitié en transe mais elle entend une partie de la conversation entre Carlisle, Jasper et Alice au sujet de l'effet de leurs pouvoirs sur elle. Elle ne comprend pas le sens mais elle est consciente que quelque chose cloche.) **

Le néant m'engloutit. C'était le noir autour de moi. Mon corps flottait. Je ne sentais rien sauf une sensation d'être dans du coton. Lentement je me sentais émerger.

-Elle revient à elle. Va prévenir Jasper.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. J'ouvris doucement les yeux et cligna quelques fois.

-Bella?

-Docteur Cullen? Où suis-je? Depuis combien de temps? Que c'est-il passé?

-Du calme Bella. Tu es ici depuis 3 heures. J'ai du te droguer avec du somnifère. Tu étais en état de choc. Tu pleurais, tu marmonnais. Jasper ta amené à la villa. Tu te souviens de quelque chose?

-Je... Je me souviens de votre voix, celle d'Alice et de Jasper. Alice parlait de voir mon avenir. Et Jasper de contrôler mes émotions. Je deviens folle c'est ça ?

-Non Bella... non tu n'es pas folle mais je ne sais pas si tu es prête à entendre ça... Il faut que tu nous fasse confiance Bella, Je t'en prie.

-je ne comprend pas ... Je vous en prie... J'ai confiance en vous mais je ne comprend rien... -Crois tu aux vampires Bella?

-Pourquoi vous...

Ma question resta coincée dans ma gorge. Leur peau pâle. Leurs yeux couleurs or. La fraicheur de leur peau... presque glaciale. Le fait qu'ils ne mangent presque jamais...

-Vous êtes des vampires?

-Oui... n'est pas peur je t'en prie...

-Je n'ai pas peur.

Et c'était la vérité. Ils m'avaient protégé... m'avaient rendue heureuse. Je m'étais sentie vivante. Je les aimais... tous sans exception. Ils m'avaient accepté. Rosalie, m'avait comprise. Alice m'avait rendu le sourire. Emmet m'avait fait oublier. Jasper m'avait sauvé. Et Edward... il m'avait fait sentir... bizarre. Entière. Comme avec mon ange... exactement comme avec mon ange... sentant la migraine venir je laissais tomber mes réflexions et regardais Carlisle dans les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas peur et je vous fais confiance. Vous êtes différents des autres n'est ce pas?

-Tu connais les vampires?

Ma mine s'assombrit mais je devais lui répondre.

-Oui j'en connais mais je vous expliquerais plus tard. J'ai confiance en vous Carlisle. En vous et votre famille vous avez réussit à me rendre vivante. Je ne vous serais jamais assez reconnaissante !

Carlisle eu un sourire ému et pressa tendrement mon épaule. Rosalie entra en furie dans la chambre... toujours inconnue à mes yeux et me posa mille et une questions.

-Rosalie! Je n'ai rien compris, pourrais-tu répéter moins vite sil te plaît ?

-Désoler Bella. Mais tu aurais du voir dans qu'elle état Jasper t'a ramené. C'était horrible. Tu te tenais enlacée, les yeux dans le vague, ton visage avait un masque de terreur... Bon sang Bella que c'est-il passé?

-Je ...

Avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, je fondis en larmes. Rosalie me pris dans ses bras et me berça, Carlisle quitta la chambre. Je réussis à calmer mes pleurs après 5 minutes.

-Il avait son regard Rose... J'ai peur... il avait exactement le même regard...

-Chut... du calme. Jacob n'arrivera pas à entrer ici. Il est bien trop lâche... et dire que les clebs on été crées pour nous tuer ils...

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase et me regarda choqué...

-Comment ça les clebs pour vous tuer ?

-Que sais tu à notre sujet Bella ?

-Vous êtes vampires, immortels...

-Écoute je ne devrais pas te dire ça comme ça ici. Mais je te le dirais en temps venu. Pour l'instant il faut que tu te calmes et que tu m'expliques tout en détails. Compris ?

J'acquiesçais et lui racontais toute la matinée.

-Tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que nous soyons au point avec Jacob !

-non! Mon père Rose !

-Bella... je ne te laisserais pas avec un fou pervers compris !

-Mais...

-non. Tu ne rentreras que quand Edward dira que c'est OK pas avant!

-Qu'est ce que ton frère vient faire là dedans?

-Sais-tu que certains vampires ont des dons?

-Oui.

Elle voulut me poser une question sur ma réponse mais je la priais de continuer.

-Edward à un don, comme Jasper et Alice. Alice à des visions de l'avenir. Ces visions changeant en fonction des choix d'une personne. Jasper sens les émotions des autres et sais aussi les influencer. Et Edward... Edward sais lire les pensées, sauf les tiennes. Quand il aura lut les pensée de Jacob alors seulement je te laisserai rentrer. Seulement au moment où Edward serra ce que Jacob veux faire!

Je restais muette quelques instant avant d'acquiescer. J'avais peur que Charlie ne s'emporte et que Jack lui fasse quelque chose. Je pleurais encore 10 minutes mais Rose arriva à me consoler. Je me sentais tellement bien près de cette famille. Malgré de ce qu'ils étaient. Docteur Cullen re-rentra suivit de toute la famille.

-Je pense que tu nous doit des explications Bella. Tu connais la nature des vampires?

-Oui... je ... J'ai fréquenté un vampire un certain temps à Voltera. C'était lors d'une visite scolaire d'un mois. Nous sommes devenues amies. C'est ça qui m'a sauvé, moi et ma classe lors d'une visite dans le château de Voltera.

-Les Volturi... normalement ils ne laissent partir vivant, aucun être humain, de leur château ...

-Sauf si on à sauvé Jane.

-Tu connais Jane.

-C'est mon amie. C'était un soir. Je rentrais d'un bar et j'ai entendu deux personnes parler dans une ruelle. Jane semblait terrifiée de l'homme se tenant devant elle. Je me suis approchée de derrière. L'homme m'a entendu et lorsque il m'a dit de m'arrêter, Je ne savais pas que c'était un loup-garou, parce que oui c'en était un, vous voyez le genre à se transformer à la pleine lune, ça m'a surprise sur le coup mais avant qu'il ne prévoie quoi que ce soit je lui ai... lancé ma chaussure à la tête. Jane à sauter par dessus lui, m'a prise la main et on s'est réfugié dans l'hôtel où ma classe logeait. Elle m'a expliquer ce qu'est ce type. J'avais paniquer qu'il veuille s'attaquer à la classe, car c'était une nuit de pleine lune, elle m'a emmenée à Voltera à travers les égouts pour pas se faire repérer. Étant donné qu'Aro ne savait pas lire mes pensées, que Jane ne pouvait pas m'affecter... et que je lui avais sauvée la vie... ils ont décidé de me traiter en amie.

Toute la famille me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Attend tu veux dire que tu, toi la petite humaine, a sauvé la terrifiante Jane et qu'Aro figure sur ta listes d'amis?

-Ben... ouais.

Emmet avait la bouche grande ouverte et les autres les yeux écartés.

-Et moi qui pensais faire face à une petite humaine fragile qui ne supporterait pas le choc quand on lui dirait que nous sommes vampires ! SHOPPING POUR TOUS!

Non ! Pas ça ! Pas le shopping!

-Non je t'en prie Alice!

Mon ton la fit me regarder avec des yeux étonnés.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le shopping mais à ce point.

-Je t'en prie Alice pas aujourd'hui!

Mon ton était suppliant. Je n'avais plus fait les boutiques depuis... depuis la fois où ma mère avait été assassinée... Rosalie compris et promis à Alice une sortie cinéma. Alice accepta. Après avoir passé de l'eau sur mon visage. J'étais prête pour cette virée en ville pour qu'il achète leurs affaires scolaires. Alors que je m'installais dans la Volvo d'Edward du côté passager. Rosalie pris sa BMW et nous partîmes avec deux voitures vers Port Angeles. Alors que mon regard se perdait dans la contemplation de la forêt je crus voir un loup à travers les arbres. Je me traitais de folle... Mais j'aurais du me méfier... J'aurais vraiment dû !

**Et voila un nouveau chapitre. Malheureusement je ne pourrais poster ****pendant les 3 prochaines semaines pour me consacrer à la révision de mes ****examens. Désolé le prochain chapitre sera un peut plus long. Mais je ****compte me rattraper en vous offrant un petit bonus du genre... Scènes ****coupées ou vous savez ces scènes qui nous font tous rire à la fin d'un ****film, ou l'on montre le tournage où des scènes ont "foirées" ? Et bien ****j'en écrirai quelques unes. Sur ce merci pour tout vos review et ajouts ****aux favoris et aux alertes. Voici les réponses aux reviews anonymes:**

**Nemesis: Peut être bien^^ Merci de me lire Bizz.**

**Sandrine: Merci^^**

**Ava023 : Je te l'accorde toutes les filles en rêves... (pour ma part ****surtout en géographie... ^^)Merci et Bizz**

**Lily : Je partage ton point de vue, c'est de la justice ! Il l'aura ****t'inquiète! Et Bella découvrira l'identité dans un chapitre pas si ****lointain que ça ! Pour ce qui concerne Jacob et ses sentiments, Jacob à une obsession pour elle mais tu sauras plus plus tard. Les Cullen sont des vampires et Jacob est loup avec sa meute. Pour Rosalie son comportement va être expliqué plus tard. Pour Jasper he bien... dans le prochain chapitre tout va être dévoilé...Bizz _J'AIMERAIS BIEN MAIS JE N'AIS PAS TON ADRESSE , ENVOIE LA MOI PAR MESSAGE PRIV2._**

**Aussi j'ai une petites annonce... J'aimerais me lancer dans une ****histoire de twilight écrite à 4 mains ou plus. Si vous êtes ****intéressé(es) n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message ou a laisser un com, ****je vous contacterai. pour les anonymes, il suffit de laisser un com mais ****ce sera plus difficile de vous répondre puisque vous n'avez pas de ****compte...**

**Merci encore de me lire Bonne semaine Bizz**

**Laréveuse **

**PS : je m'excuse du retard mais j'ai étée malda le weekend et le suis toujours! (et vendredi j'ai exam...) Donc désolé du retard! **


	8. Chapitre 7 : Problèmes et déclarations

**Chapitre 7 : Problèmes et déclaration:**

Depuis une heure Alice nous amenait de magasin en magasin. Après avoir commencer par les fournitures, les vêtements étaient à l'ordre du jour. Impossible de l'arrêter. Edward lâchât quelques blagues derrière le dos du petit lutin, mais je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher de pouffer. Elle l'entendit et me fis une moue réprobatrice. Je me fis pardonner et 5 minutes plus tard ça recommençait. De temps en temps je me sentais observées mais je me retraitais de parano. Alors qu'Alice nous entrainait chez Victoria Secret les garçons s'excusèrent et allèrent boire un verre dans un bar, du moins c'était l'excuse humaine. Les chanceux. J'avais catégoriquement refusé de porter quoi que se soit de là. Alice n'avait rien dit ce qui me surpris. Elle et Rosalie essayèrent une tenue après l'autre, je les complimentais et essayais de les aider à trouver leur bonheur. Lorsque, enfin, nous sortîmes du magasin toutes les deux se tendirent.

-Quoi?

-Bella... reste près de nous et ne nous lâche pas d'une semelle.

-Pourquoi?

-Jacob. Il est ici.

Mon sang se glaça et je me tendis à mon tour.

-quoi? Comment...

-son odeur.

-Il y a des milliers d'odeurs ici. Comment pouvez vous...

-C'est difficile d'ignorer une odeur de chien mouillé. Viens... Bella,

J'avais le regard dans le vide. Jane aussi avait parlée de chien mouillé... elle avait décris l'odeur du ... Non!

-c'est impossible il ne peut pas...

-On t'expliquera plus tard viens!

Alors que nous n'avions pas fais trois pas que nous vîmes les garçons marcher vers nous. Droit, un regard dur... ils savaient.

-On rentre.

Ce fut la première fois que j'entendis Emmet parler comme ça et ça me foutais les jetons. Son ton était dur, froid et tendu. Alors que j'allais monté dans la Volvo, Edward m'en empêcha.

-Il est venu ici. La voiture empeste.

Nous marchâmes discrètement jusqu'aux bois les plus proches et nous nous y engouffrâmes.

-Et maintenant ?

Ma voix tremblait. J'étais anxieuse et apeurée. Edward me pris dans ses bras pour me rassurer et jasper calma mon stress.

-On va te protéger Bell's t'inquiète.

A ce moment là nous entendîmes un grognement provenir de derrière nous. Alors que je me retournais je vis un loup énorme. Plus grand qu'un cheval se dresser là. Haut et fier. Il regarda Edward avec des yeux meurtrier puis me fixa. C'était le loup que j'avais vu en partant de la villa des Cullen. Le loup fit un pas dans notre direction et Edward me força à reculer. J'étais toujours dans ses bras et c'est ça qui m'empêchait de tomber dans les pommes. Le loup amorça encore un pas mais Rosalie pris la parole.

-Arrête Jacob!

Donc c'était bien lui... le loup lui grogna dessus.

-Du calme le clebs sinon t'auras à faire à moi. Personne ne gronde sur ma femme!

Jacob gronda encore un peut plus en direction,cette fois ci d'Emmet.

-Jacob arrête!

Ma voix était sèche. Je me remémorais ce que Jane avait dit pour neutraliser un loup, ou du moins l'occuper quand on était une pauvre petite humaine comme moi. Le loup tourna sa tête dans ma direction et fendis les yeux comme s'il réfléchissait.

-Bella... est ce que Jacob t'a offert un collier avec un pendentif aux motif anciens?

-Oui... Tu penses pas que c'est un mauvais moment pour parler accessoires Alice?

-As-tu mis le collier pendant la nuit?

-Non, je ne dors jamais avec des bijoux!

Le loup se mit alors à grogner terriblement fort, il tremblait et si ses yeux pouvaient tuer je serais morte. Il fit un bon vers nous mais au dernier moment je fus tirée à 3 mètre de là.

-Merci Edward.

-De rien tient toi tranquille.

Edward et Jasper s'élançaient avec les autres vers Jacob. Ils le cernèrent bien vite. Alors que le loup tourna sur lui même montrant les dents, il s'effondra et se tordis de douleur. Sa façon de se tordre m'interpella. J'avais vu ces mouvements la fois ou...

-Jane!

-Salut princesse alors on fréquente les loups maintenant?

Elle se tenais à l'opposé de l'endroit ou je me tenais mais fus près de moi en 2 secondes. Elle me serra dans ses bras et je lui rendis son étreintes.

-J'étais passée rendre visite à Carlisle pour Aro mais quand il a reçu un SMS d'Alice disant que Jacob allait t'attaquer ici je suis venue. Tu m'as sauvée d'un loup et je ferais de même!

-Attention!

Le cris de Jasper nous sortis de notre étreinte et au dernier moment Jane réussit à nous tirer de là. Je me retrouvais sur une branche assez élevée d'un arbre. Jane ressauta au sol et essayait d'immobiliser Jacob, avec les autres Cullen. Mais chaque fois il s'échappait et essayait d'avancer vers l'arbre où je me trouvais. Je paniquais. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Et vite. Jane était au sol, ainsi qu'Alice. Retenue chacune sous une patte de Jacob. Mon regard se porta alors vers un mur de rocher. Il y en avait un gros qui pourrait facilement glisser par accident... j'avançais prudemment pour l'atteindre. Pas à pas sur cette branche. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin au rocher je remarquais que Jasper avait une plaie au torse et que Jane et Alice étaient toujours sous la patte de Jacob. Il fallait que j'attire l'attention des Cullen restant pour qu'ils attirent Jacob vers moi. J'essayais de me concentrer du mieux que je pouvais mais aucun moyen ne me vînt à l'esprit sans que Jacob ne s'en rendre compte. C'est alors que je me rappelais que Jane ne se déplaçait jamais sans son frère ou Félix. J'essaye de chuchoter le plus bas possible.

-Félix ? Alec ?

Une seconde plus tard les deux apparurent à mon côté. Je leurs montrais le rocher puis Jacob. Les deux comprirent tout de suite mon plan. Félix resta près de moi et Alec sauta par terre.

-He... Le clebs qui sent mauvais.

Jacob tourna son énorme tête de chien vers lui et avança en grognant. Alec lui fît signe d'avancer, derrière les Cullen formèrent une barrière. Jacob devait lâcher les deux femmes s'il voulait continuer à avancer. Il eut alors la merveille mauvaise idée de les faire voler à 80 mètres de là où elles étaient avant. Jasper se précipita vers Alice et aida aussi, avec l'aide d'Emmet, Jane de se mettre debout. Jacob avança alors vers Alec en courant. Une faute de notre part et soit Jacob, soit Alec allait se retrouver sous le rocher. Félix ayant sentis mon stress me mis de côté et se plaça derrière le rocher. Ses paumes contre la roche, son corps penché vers l'avant. Au bon moment il poussa et le rocher tomba... sur Jacob. Alec avait fait un bon de 10 mètres vers sa gauche. Jacob reçu le rocher en pleine tête. Félix me chargea sur ses épaules et me posa au sol. Edward se précipita vers moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose comme « Dieu soit loué tu n'as rien ». Je me laissais aller dans son étreinte. J'étais sur d'avoir déjà sentis ses bras autour de moi... L'adrénaline quittant mes veines je sentis mes jambes qui se dérobèrent sous mon poids.

-Bella !

En une minute tout le monde fut autour de moi.

-Bella ?

-Ça va Jane. L'adrénaline comme d'habitude.

Elle me fit un pauvre sourire d'excuse. Edward me souleva.

-Nous devrions partir avant qu'il ne se réveille.

Alors sans attendre ils se mettaient à courir. D'après mes expériences du passé avec les courses de vampires je savais qu'il fallait mieux que je ferme les yeux. C'est comme ça que une dizaine de minutes plus tard je me suis retrouvée dans le salon des Cullen, calée confortablement dans le canapé , une tasse de thé chaud dans mes mains. Les Cullen ainsi que Jane, Alec et Félix étaient aussi assis dans les canapés.

-J'arrive pas à y croire.

Jacob était un loup. J'avais embrassé un loup. J'avais, à un moment, voulus coucher avec un loup.

-Tu ne savais pas Bella. Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable.

Je souris à Jasper et Carlisle se lança dans les explications.

-Certains jeunes de La -Push ont des gènes de loups en eux transmit de leurs ancêtres. Jacob aussi. Il est loup depuis ,voir même plus longtemps, que tu le connais. Depuis que mes enfants sont amis avec toi ils ont remarqué le comportement étrange de Jacob. Alice voit le futur comme tu le sais et elle a vus certaines décisions, t'impliquant venant de Jacob. Il voulait te faire sienne. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi mais le collier qu'il t'a offert était un collier magique de la tribu. Dans leur tribu de génération en génération ils se transmettent des formules magiques , des potions, des secrets, des légendes. Un de ces sortilège est un sortilège de possession. Si tu avais porté ce collier durant la nuit il se serrait imprégné de ton essence, de ton odeur, de ton âme, de ton corps et tu aurais appartenu à Jacob. Il aurait le pouvoir sur ton corps, saurait contrôler tes pensées, tes moindres faits et gestes. Tu ne ne serais jamais plus devenue toi même. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi il voulait te faire sienne mais nous savons qu'il essayait par tout les moyens d'être ton seul point de repaire. Ta maison empestait le loup. Plus que ce qu'elle devrait avec les heures qu'il passe chez vous. Il est venu en douce et à imprégné littéralement la maison de l'odeur de loup. Comme s'il cherchait à enlever toute trace de l'odeur de Charlie et de toi.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Ça c'est à moi de répondre.

-Billy?

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se tenait le père de Jacob en chaise roulante, poussée par Sam. Après que les deux arrivants aient salué tout le monde Billy continua d'expliquer.

-Chez les loups nous avons quelque chose qui s'appèle l'imprégnation. C'est le coup de foudre sauf en beaucoup plus fort. Jacob pense s'être imprégné de toi. Chaque loup dans notre tribu à une qualités qui est mise en évidence et un défaut. Chez Jacob c'est son sourire naturel mais aussi son côté avare. Il est possessif, jaloux et violent. Nous avons essayé de le contrôler mais cela à échoué. Sam est l'alpha de la meute parce qu'il s'est transformé en premier mais Jacob l'est de sang. Il arrive a se défiler de tout les ordres donnés par Sam. Jacob n'a pas voulu entendre quand nous lui avons dit que tu n'étais pas faites pour lui Bella. Tout c'est aggravé quand tu as fréquenté les Cullen. Les loups sont fait pour tuer les vampires. Jacob est rentré dans un délire que les Cullen voulaient lui prendre Bella et l'utiliser contre lui. Je me répète mais nous avons essayer de l'arrêter mais cela n'a pas marché.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration.

-Charlie.

-Quoi?

-Papa... Jacob ... enfin il va quand même pas ...

Je senti la panique se répandre dans mes veines. Papa. Jasper essayait de me calmer mais je me mis à sangloter. Je me tournais vers Rose.

-Vas... Vas le cher... chercher...

Elle échangeât un regard avec Carlisle, m'embrassa sur la joue et parti en un coup de vent. Edward vînt m'enlacer et me berça doucement, chantonnât une douce mélodie encore inconnue à mes oreilles. Peut à peut je me calmais et remarquais que je connaissais cette étreinte de quelque part mais d'où ? Bientôt je fus trop fatiguée pour réfléchir et m'endormis dans les bras d'Edward. Le lendemain je me réveillais dans un grand lit deux place, avec des roses en fer forgé de chaque extrémité du lit. Une partie des murs étaient des vitres, l'autre était couverte de CD. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque ou s'étalaient des livres à la reliure cuivrée. On dirait des journaux. Même pas deux minutes plus tard, Alice entra dans ma chambre avec un plateau petit déjeuné bien remplis.

-Bonjour.

Ma voix était éraillée à cause des nombreuses larmes versées la veille au soir.

-Bonjour. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien merci. A qui est cette chambre ?

-Edward. Tiens mange. Rose est revenue avec ton père.

-Je peux le voir?

J'amorçais déjà un mouvement pour me lever mais Alice me retins.

-Il dort. Laisse le dans le pays des songes. Après ce que nous lui avons dit hier il en à pour un bout de temps avant de tout digéré.

-Vous lui avez tout dit?

-Oui.

-Mais les Volturis?

-Jane est de notre côté. Elle a demandé à Aro , il n'avait rien à redire après avoir entendu l'histoire. Il est même prêt à envoyer des renforts si jamais nous avions des trop grands problèmes avec Jacob.

-Généreux de sa part.

-Bella...

Elle semblait avoir un combat intérieur avec sa continence. Son visage de lutin pris un air torturé.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Alice.

-Ce ... Ce serait meilleur si nous allons en Italie. Avec tout les vampires qu'il y a là, impossible que quelqu'un soit blessé. Charlie et toi... doivent vous déclarer pour mort car Aro n'est pas prêt à te laisser partir une deuxième fois.

-Je comprend. Et Charlie comment prend t'il la nouvelle?

-Ça va, le choc passé, il à demander des détails pour savoir exactement ce qui va se passer.

-Donc notre la prochaine étape l'Italie?

-Exact.

-Et dire que ça fait à peine une semaine en gros que vous êtes là...

Elle me fit un pauvre sourire, repris le plateau et me laissa me préparer. Emmet, Jasper, Félix et Alec nous ont raccompagnés mon père et moi à la maison et nous on aider à emporter les choses les plus précieuse, ainsi que des vêtements. Moi j'avais emporté une vielle boite à musique de ma grand mère, ainsi que mon ordinateur portable, mes journaux, les lettres anonymes, ainsi que mes livres préférés et mes bijoux. Après avoir téléphoné à l'école ainsi qu'au commissariat, Charlie, moi les Cullen et les 3 Volturis nous dirigeâmes vers l'aéroport...

[...]

-Et voici le hall avec ses fresques datant de la renaissances. Elles ont été rénovées régulièrement pour pouvoir être conservée et elles n'ont rien perdu de leur charme. Ici vous avec les portraits des trois rois qui on vécus ici jadis et là bas...

-Et bien dit donc Heidi fait toujours son travail à merveille.

-Elle à plus de 100 ans d'entrainement.

Nous étions tous à Voltera. Dans le château Volturis. Dans le hall plus précisément à attendre patiemment que Aro, Marcus et Caïllus ainsi que toute la garde se soit nourrie. Jane, Alec et Félix avaient essayer le régime végétarien et ne le trouvait pas si mal que ça. Heidi était passée justement avec le repas de ces messires devant nous. Elle m'avait fait un sourire comme salut et je le lui avait rendus sous l'œil étonné des Cullen.

-Tu connais Heidi?

-Elle me trouvait fascinante parce que Aro n'arrivait pas à lire en moi. Nous sommes vite devenue amie.

-Et bien on peut dire que tu as le don de te faire des amis vampires.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Alice, Bella est à croquer.

Nous explosâmes tous de rire devant la remarque de Félix. Une heure plus tard nous étions dans la salle du trône. Aro avait vu l'histoire sous les points de vue des différentes personnes, sauf le mien, et allait dire son jugement.

-Charlie, Bella, il faut vous transformer au plus vite. Comme ça vous serez moins vulnérable. Cher ami Carlisle toi et ta famille êtes les bienvenus ici. Nous trouverons une solution au plus vite pour le problème Jacob.

-Merci beaucoup Aro.

Je m'inclinais légèrement par pure politesse et mon père suivit le geste.

-Aro puis-je vous demander une dernière faveur?

-Que pourrais-je donc faire de plus pour toi jeune Edward?

-Et bien...

Edward s'avança vers Aro et lui pris la main. Aro ferma les yeux quelques minutes puis soupira. Je crus comprendre quelque chose comme « les jeunes et l'amour » mais n'en était pas sur. Il rouvrit les yeux et acquiesça une fois. Puis il se retourna vers mon père.

-Nous vous transformerons ce soir Charlie. Bella ce sera pour demain, demain soir...

il regarda Edward puis nous congédia. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers nos chambres, que les Volturi avaient aimablement mis à notre disposition, Edward me pris à l'écart.

-Je dois te dire un truc en privé.

Sans plus attendre il m'emmena vers les jardins des Volturi. Ils étaient vastes et légèrement sauvages, gardant toutefois une note d'ordre. Il m'emmena près d'une fontaine et nous fit assoir sur le muret qui formait le bassin d'eau.

-Bella... je ...

Edward sembla réfléchir intensément. Lui aussi semblait se battre intérieurement pour une raison que j' ignorais. Il semblait tellement souffrir... il semblait tellement humain.

-Edward?

-je ... Alice t'a vue.

Un court silence suivit cette déclaration puis il continua.

-Alice t'a vue avant que nous venions elle ... à compris que tu jouais un rôle important dans notre vie, dans ma vie. Elle a vu que je réagirais mal à ton odeur. J'ai pas été malade les premiers jours... simplement je suis resté chez moi lorsque tu étais chez toi avec un vêtement, et dès que tu partais pour l'école ou autre part je venais m'enfermer dans ta chambre pour me désensibiliser à ton odeur. Mais la première fois que je t'ai vue... j'ai eu le coup de foudre. C'était quand tu es arrivée. Avec les autres, nous voulions vérifier le terrain, mais dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, Alice à eu cette vision et j'ai su à ce moment là que jamais je ne pourrais te quitter.

Sans trop savoir comment il se retrouva à genoux devant moi, tenant mes mains dans les siennes, le regard torturer dirigé vers le sol.

-Bella... je ... Je venais tous les soirs chez vous. Je ne pouvais me passer de toi. Traites moi de pervers, voyeur, jamais je n'ai jamais profité. C'est juste que dans ton sommeil tu es si vrai. Tu ne caches pas tes émotions.

-Tu m'as observé dormir ?

Ma voix tremblait sous l'émotion.

-Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, tu m'obsédais toi et ton mystère. Mais ... Lorsque j'ai entendu que tu disais à Charlie que tu sortais avec Jacob. J'ai faillit faire un massacre. Je... Il y a deux monstres en moi, l'un est assoiffé de sang et veux le tien, l'autre est assoiffé de ton corps et te veux toi mais ne t' obligera jamais à rien. Ce soir là le monstre qui te voulait toi, ton corps, ton âme, ton cœur s'est réveillé et il était plus fort que ce que j'aurais crus. Je me suis réfugier en Alaska pour m'éclaircir les idées. Je ne comprenais pas... pourquoi... mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai souffert. J'ai essayé de masquer cette souffrance grâce à l'aide de Jasper. Mais je n'étais pas encore prêt à affronter ton odeur donc les autres on été faire ta connaissance pour un peux mieux te connaître et s'habituer eux aussi. Leurs pensées à ton égard étaient gentille. J'ai appris à mieux te connaitre à travers eux. Mais cela ne me suffisait pas. Alors je t'ai écrit.

-Les lettres c'était toi?

-Oui.

Je fus sous le choc. Durant tout son récit j'avais essayer de le suivre, de le comprendre et je l'avais compris. Il m'aimait. Comment le blâmer. Durant tout le récit j'avais remarqué les sentiments que j'avais en sa présence. Trop occupée avec ma souffrance je n'avais pas remarquer que... que ... Que je l'aimais. Je l'aimais depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu. Depuis la première fois où je l'ai lu...

-Edward...

-Je t'en pris écoute moi. Je t'aime Bella. Depuis le première fois que je t'ai vu. Les lettres elles étaient sincères. Je devais me cacher pour Jacob, pour qu'il n'y ai pas de guerre entre nos clans, et ... j'avais peur de ta réaction. Comprend moi Bella, tu sortais avec lui, et je me sentais un intrus, je suis vampire je n'ai que des inconvénients à t'offrir. Je...

Je ne le laissais pas continuer. J'en savais assez. Assez pour l'aimer de tout mon cœur. Il était plus que sincère. Il disait la vérité, il me disait ce que son cœur ressentait. Je ne sais d'où je pris le courage mais je posais fermement mes lèvres sur les siennes, après m'être mise également sur les genoux afin d'être à sa hauteur. Je fermais les yeux et retrouvais mon ange . Edward. Le baiser était meilleur que le premier. Plus intense. Il y avait plus ce côte mystère mais se côté sentimental. Chacun essayant de faire passer le plus de sentiments possible dans ce baiser. Lorsque je fus en manque d'air je demandais :

-Pourquoi?

-Je t'aime Bella. Si j'avais essayé de t'approcher, Jacob aurait déclenché une guerre et nous aurions dû partir. Je n'aurais pas pus survivre. Les lettres étaient le seul moyen de communication. Comment crois tu que je me suis sentis lorsque j'ai vu que tu l'avais gardé en biologie ? Cela voulait dire que tu me choisissais plus tôt que lui. Même si tu ne savais pas qui j'étais. Et quand tu m'as dit pourquoi tu les gardais... Bella j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas tout te dire tout de suite, mais si je l'avais fait ce sale bâtard t'aurait tué sur le champ.

Il passa sa main sur ma joue.

-Le soir où Carlisle est rentré avec ces images de toi et Jacob. Comme il te plaquait contre ce mur. Et lorsque j'ai vu quand il t'a giflé... C'était l'enfer Bella. L'enfer. J'aurais tant voulus te protéger de lui. Faire en sorte que rien ne t'arrive. Te redonner ton sourire.

-C'est trop tard de toute façon.

Des images de mon viol remontèrent à la surface. Les larmes aussi. Comme un garçon comme lui pouvait aimer une fille comme moi ? Sale, sans histoire, banale...Il releva mon visage vers le sien, nos regards s'encrèrent l'un à l'autre.

-La seule chose pour laquelle il est trop tard pour moi, c'est d'essayer d'ignorer mes sentiments à ton égare. Ton passé fait ton présent, et ton présent fait ton future. Je t'aime pour la femme que tu es. Pour l'âme que tu as. Pour ton caractère, pour ta beauté extérieure comme intérieure. Je t'aime pour toi ma Bella.

Alors qu'une moue attendrie et un sourire en coin marqua nos visage, je m'approchais de lui et lui souffla ces trois mots qui n'étaient destiné qu'à lui:

-Je t'aime.

Sur ce il m'embrassa. Ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains sur ma joue et dans mon cou. Les miennes dans ses cheveux. Tout était parfait... mais cella n'allait pas durer.

**Et voila le chapitre 7 suuuuuuuper long que je vous avais promis après mes exams. Je suis claquée, au bout du rouleau à force d'étudier donc n'attendez pas encore beaucoup de charabia. Juste comme promis quelques scènes coupées... Donc pour les scènes coupées ici les infos nécessaire:**

**Ce ne sont pas des scènes enlevées de l'histoire mais plus tôt... disons... imaginez vous cette histoire en tournage. Dans chaque tournage il y a des scènes qui foirent... Et bien ce sont ces scènes que j'écrirais à la fin de chaque chapitre. Les noms restent les mêmes donc l'actrice de Bella est Bella Etc..., ainsi que les couples donc maintenant après ce long monologue ainsi que 6 pages Word d'histoires... Voici les scènes coupées**...

**Scènes :**

**Chapitre deux: Dans le self Bella va chercher une pomme:**

_Alors que me levais et allais prendre une pomme,_ je me pris les pieds dans ma chaise et fis connaissance avec le parquet de très très prêt.

-COUPER! Bella ça va?

Mike qui m'aidait à me relever était comme les autres plié de rire. Même se traitre d'Edward.

-Ouai... embrasser le sol est mon passe temps favoris tu le savais pas?

Tout le monde redoubla de rire, Edward me posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de partir se rasseoir.

-Scène de la cantine prise deux. ACTION!

**Chapitre deux : à la cantine Les Cullen font la connaissance de Bella :**

_L'homme ours qui se tenait devant moi se pencha et me fit un baisemain_

_-depuis quand tu fais des baise-mains Emmet?_

_-Depuis que c'est la fille du chérif et qu'il faut faire bonne impression. Même si t'étais pas la fille du chérif je te trouverais sympa!_

_-Merci?_

Un silence suivit mon texte.

-Dit c'est moi ou il manque un truc?

-COUPER! Jasper qu'est ce que tu fous?

-Hum...

Nous éclations tous de rires à le vue du couple devant nous. Alice à califourchon sur Jasper. Lui légèrement à bout de soufle et elle avec un air pas si désolé sur le visage.

-Oups?

La réponse du lutin nous fis tous redoubler de rire.

-On recommence et cette fois ci garde tes hormones sous contrôle Alice. ACTION!

**Chapitre trois : Jacob engueule Bella chez elle, avant la venue de Carlisle :**

_Il me faisait peur. Alors que je butais contre le mur, il posa ses mains brutalement de chaque côté de ma tête contre le mur._ Nos yeux se croisèrent et nous partions dans un fou rire impossible à arrêter.

-COUPER. Bon sang mais qu'est ce que vous avez?

Jacob et moi, nous étions trop occuper à rire pour répondre. Carlisle s'en chargeât (Oui il est pas dans scène mais sur le plateau de tournage.).

-Je pense qu'il aurait été préférable que ces deux là ne tombent pas sur Emmet entrain de chanter sous la douche la chanson de Bashunter « In her eyes » avec une vois de filles...

-Je le pense aussi.

Malheureusement dès que nous nous regardions nous repartions dans un fou rire. Le tournage de la scène à du être reporté.

**Viola un début j'espère que ça vous plaît. Bizz à tous. Je posterai un OS pour noël qui n'a rien à voir avec cette fic ainsi qu'un nouveaux chap. Maintenant de nouveau chaque semaine. Merci à tout vos reviews.**

**Reviews anonymes:**

**Sandrine : heureuse que ça te plaise Bizz.**

**Lily: tu vas sur le profile de l'auteur. Tu sais y accéder quand tu cliques sur le nom en haut de l'histoire, à côté de son image perso. Quand t'es sur le profile tu cliques sur la petite enveloppe en haut. Bizz et merci de me lire.**

**Miss Vila Real : merci. Bizz.**

**A dans une semaine. Bizz**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Transformation

**(Mesage pour Lily ajouté!)**

**Chapitre 8 : Transformation**

La sensation des lèvres d'Edward sur les miennes était magnifique. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux et lui avait une main dans ma nuque et l'autre à ma joue qu'il caressait tendrement. Le temps semblait s'être arrête. Il n'existait plus rien sauf lui. Sauf Moi. Sauf Nous. Alors que ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon front, qu'il me pressa à lui. Ses mains sur mes hanches il fredonna « My All ». Doucement il nous fit danser au son de cette mélodie qu'il fredonna. Au dessus un ciel étoilé. Au Alentour un jardin des plus féérique. J'étais au paradis. Et je ne comptais pas en sortir. Je n'avais plus de notion de temps. Tout ce que je savais c'était que tout à coup le soleil pointa le bout de son nez.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il se fait tôt. Tu n'as pas dormis de la nuit.

-Reste avec moi!

-Toujours!

Nous nous sourîmes dans une parfaite symbiose. Alors que je grimpais sur son dos, je me demandais comment allait mon père.

-Edward?

Il venait d'escalader la façade et entrait dans ce qui apparemment était ma chambre.

-Oui?

-Est ce que ... Enfin Charlie... il souffre?

Edward marqua un temps d'arrêt en me déposant au sol et m'entraina vers un des canapé crème qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

-Bella... La morsure d'un vampire est douloureuse. La transformation dure trois jours entier. Tu as l'impression de bruler de l'intérieure. C'est horrible. Si il y avait un moyen,n'importe le quel, je te jure Bella que je ne vous ferais pas endurer ça.

-Pourquoi? Si c'est la prix de l'immortalité à tes côté alors je le payerais. Je t'aime!

Il me pris dans ses bras et je m'installais sur ses genoux. Enfouissant mon visage dans son cou. Il me caressait tendrement les cheveux et son geste était apaisant, doux, calme...

-Je t'aime aussi Bella. Et rien ni changera rien.

C'est dans cette position au rythme de ses caresses que je m'endormis.

[...]

-Prête?

-Prête!

Edward et moi nous nous trouvions devant la grande porte. Après s'être réveillé il m'avait apporté mon dernier repas en temps qu'humaine, ainsi qu'un dernier bain et deux trois autres petite choses que je voulais garder en mémoire. Après nous nous étions dirigé vers la salle du trône pour la transformation. Il était 5 heure du soir et les Volturi venaient de manger. Même si je devais être vampire j'avais voté pour le régime végétarien. Charlie avait déjà passé une journée, il ne lui en restait plus que deux. J'avais été le voir deux minutes. Le voir se tordre de douleur, criant ... Plus que deux jour et se serrais fini.

-Tu resteras avec moi?

Je me plongeais dans ses prunelles ocre qui brillaient de mille feux.

-Toujours Bella! Je ne te laisserais jamais!

-C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Pour une dernière fois en temps qu'humaine je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baisé étai tendre mais profond. Je pris une dernière fois ma respiration puis, main dans la main, nous passâmes les portes de la salle du trône.

-Ah Bella et Edward. A ce que je vois tout va bien pour toi mon jeune ami.

Aro était comme toujours, du moins de ce que j'avais vu de lui, assis sur son trône, et à ses côtés ses deux frères Caius et Marcus.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Bien alors nous pouvons commencer. Bella?

-Oui?

-Veux tu choisir qui te mordra?

-je... J'aimerais que Rosalie me morde.

Ma requête fut suivie d'un silence où out le monde regarda soit moi, soit Rosalie adossée au mur à ma droite. Elle même avait les yeux braqués sur moi. Seul Aro ne sembla pas surpris.

-Et bien je pense que le mieux serrais de faire ça dans ta chambre. Carlisle assistera la transformation. Du moins il serra là pour retenir Rosalie au cas ou elle ne pour...

-Je sais parfaitement bien me retenir Aro. Merci de ta confiance. Bella?

-J'arrive.

Je posais vite un dernier baisé sur la joue d'Edward puis suivi Rosalie et Carlisle dans les différents couloirs qui formaient ce châteaux de Volterra. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la chambre je vis une bassine d'eau à côté de mon lit ainsi que divers autre objets pour essayer de rendre la transformation supportable. Alors que Carlisle alla chercher sa trousse dans sa chambre Rosalie se retourna vers moi.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Par ce que j'ai confiance en toi et que... enfin je sais que tu aimerais avoir des enfants mais que tu ne peux pas puisque tu es vampire mais je me suis dit que se serrait un peut comme si tu étais ma mère... et si devais avoir une nouvelle mère alors ce serait toi... Mais si tu veux pas je ne t'obl..

Je n'avais même pas fini ma phrase que Rosalie me serra dans ses bras. Je répondis à son étreinte. Lorsque Carlisle arriva il me fit un sourire encourageant puis je portais mon regard vers Rose lui fit un timide sourire qu'elle me rendis. La dernière Chose d'on je me souviens fut une douleur au cou...

[...]

-Elle n'a rien Edward. Je te jure qu'elle est OK.

-C'est juste que la voir dan cet éta...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ta Juliette va bien frérot!

J'entendais les voix d'Edward, Carlisle et Emmet entre deux de mes cris mais impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors que je me cambrais un autre cri s'échappa de mes lèvres et Je sentis une pression sur ma main.

-Encore 37 heures mon amour. Je suis là!

-Edward...

Ma voix était à peine un murmure mais je réussis à ouvrir les yeux deux secondes. Suffisamment pour le voir. Puis le néant.

[...]

Cette douleur... Je devrais être habitée mais non...C'était horrible.

-Plus que deux heures Bella...

J'avais envie d'écraser la tête d'Alice contre le mur...Plu que deux heures? Non mais... encore deux heures de torture...Je survivrais jamais.

-Allez Ma douce courage. Je suis là.

Edward... à nouveaux ces mots de réconfort... Encore deux heures puis je pourrais l'embrasser... J'essayais de penser à autre chose. Charlie. Il était venu. Ayant déjà passé la transformation, le chanceux, avait tenu à me voir. Après avoir chassé naturellement.

[...]

Les secondes défilaient puis je me sentis capable d'ouvrir les yeux. Je vis tout! Absolument tout! La poussière, la lumière... des nouvelles couleurs? Et un ange... Magnifique. Un dieu grec un Adonis... L'être le plus parfait au monde...

-Edward...

Je ne reconnu pas ma voix. On dirais un chant envoutant...

-Bella...

Sa voix... on dirait de la soie... et ses yeux... Avait il toujours brillé autant? Et sa peau... si douce et tiède... tiède?

Je regardas ma main prendre la sienne et caresser cette texture soyeuse encore inconnue.

-Edward... Oh Edward!

Je me jetais dans ses bras et pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il me rendis mon baiser et c'était comme si je goutais le paradis. Divin.

-Oh Bella. Je t'aime mon ange!

-Je t'aime aussi Edward. Plus que tout.

Nous étions dans notre bulle qui fut éclatée lorsque Jane arriva en courant dans la chambre. Elle avait un air mécontent.

-Bella la meute de La Push est là. Ils veulent te parler.

-Avec J...

-Oui.

Sa réponse était courte et sèche. Je me tendis dans les bras d'Edward. Après avoir échangé un regard nous nous dirigions avec Jane vers la salle du Trône où nous attendîmes le reste des Cullen ainsi que la meute, les trois rois de Voltera et quelques gardes...

-Bella. Tien. L'immortalité t'a rendu encore plus moche.

Un grognement s'éleva de presque tout les vampires présent. Le plus fort d'Edward.

-Que veux tu?

Ma voix était dure.

-Te tuer! Tu étais à moi! Et maintenant que tu es vampire je ne peux plus ... Non attend... je ne veux plus de toi. Et donc je vais te tuer!

-Essaye toujours...Sale cabot!

A ce moment trois vérités s'imposaient à moi.

-je n'avait plus peur.

-Jacob allait mourir.

-J'avais un don!

**Et voila ce chapitre avec ... oui je sais une semaine de retard mais avec toute cette neige mon ordi était en panne donc il a fallu attendre que je sois chez mon père pour pouvoir é sais le chapitre est extrèmement court mais chez mon père le clavier n'est pas top alors ne m'en voulez pas svp! Alors désolé... mais voila, merci de vos reviews. Ils font super plaisir. J'ai vu que les scènes coupées plaisaient à beaucoup donc voici les scènes coupée de ce chapitre ci :**

**Scène 1:**

_Nous nous sourîmes dans une parfaite symbiose. Alors que je grimpais sur son dos, je me demandais comment allait mon père._

_-Edward?_

_Il venait d'escalader la façade et entrait dans ce qui apparemment était ma chambre._

_-oui?_

Un moment de silence...

-J'ai oublié mon texte je dois dire quoi déjà?

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-COUPE! On fait une pause! Bella relis son texte et Edward essaye de paraitre plus convaincant quand tu grimpes au mur!

-Bien chef!

**Scène 2:**

_Je pris une dernière fois ma respiration puis, main dans la min, nous passâmes les porte de la salle du trône._

A peine deux pas de fait que je m'étalais sur le sol humide.

-que...

-COUPE! Qui est l'imbécile qui a renversé de l'eau?

-Heu... moi?

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant Démétri qui devait jouer un gros dur mais qui était en fait un gars super sympa mais pas sur de lui du tout.

**Scène 3:**

_J'entendais les voix d'Edward, Carlisle et Emmet entre deux de mes cris mais impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors que je me cambrais un autre cri s'échappa de mes lèvres et ..._

-PUTAIN BELLA CA FAIT MAL!

En me tordant j'avais donné un coup accidentel à Carlisle.

-Oh mon dieu Carlisle je suis désolé. Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon...

-C'est rien! Juste mon nez. Oh mon dieu. Si tu frappes quelqu'un comme ça par inadvertance j'ai pas envie de savoir ce que ça doit faire si tu le fais exprès!

Edward était écroulé de rire par terre.

-Arrête de rire toi.

-Dé..hahaha... désolé mon amour mais... hahaha...

-COUPE. On la refait. Ça va Carlisle.

-Je survivrai!

**Scène 4:**

_Je vis tout! Absolument tout! La poussière, la lumière... des nouvelles couleurs? Et un ange... Magnifique. Un dieu grec un Adonis... L'être le plus parfait au monde..._

_-Edward..._

_Je ne reconnu pas ma voix. On dirait un chant envoutant... _

_-Bella..._

-Emmet...

_Sa voix... on dirais de la soie... et ses yeux... Avait il toujours brillé autant? Et sa peau... si douce et tiède..._

-Emmet?

-COUPE! Mais qu'es ce que tu fous ici! Dégage c'est pas à toi!

-Si on peut même plus foutre le bordel!

-On recommence! ACTION!

**Scène 5:**

_-Te tuer! Tu étais à moi! Et maintenant que tu es vampire je ne peux plus ... Non attend... je ne veux plus de toi. Et donc je vais te tuer!_

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

-Ah merde j'ai mon rendez vous chez le coiffeur.

-Tu te fais couper les cheveux encore plus court?

-Non juste les pointes et refaire un stock de gel.

-Je sais pas pourquoi mais je te verrais bien avec des cheveux blond!

Alors que Edward, Jacob et moi étions dans une grande conversation sur les différentes teintures de cheveux, nous ne remarquions pas l'air désespéré du réalisateur qui se faisait consoler par Esmée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Un jour ils remarqueront votre magnifique panneaux « GSM interdit pendant le tournage ». Allez venez on va boire un café jusqu'au prochain chapitre!

**Et maintenant place au reviews anonymes :**

**Lily: Merci c'est gentil. J'espère que ces scènes te plaisent aussi. Je ne sais pas si tu as trouvé mais je n'ai rien reçu... Je poste tout les weekend si je n'ai pas d'empêchement. Bizz et bonne année.**

**PS :Lily : . En haut de la page du chapitre tu as la bare d'information pour ce chapitre (langue, personnage etc...)juste au dessus tu as la photo de l'auteure et son nom(pseudo écrit à côté de la photo). Si tu cliques sur le nom tu accèdes au profil. En aut de la page du profil juste en dessous du nom en gras tu as différentes cases. Tu clique sur celle avec l'enveloppe et tu tappe ton message... ^^**

**Donc voila. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine. Bizz à vous. Bonne année aussi. Merci à tous les autres reviews et ajouts au favoris etc...**

**Bizz**

**Laréveuse**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Don et choix

**(Nouveaux message pour Lily... oui je sais je suis chiante!XD)**

**Chapitre 9 : don et choix :**

Je savais ! Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je savais. Je savais que Jacob allait se transformer en sautant. Je savais qu'il allait essayer de me décapiter en me mordant au cou. Je savais que Edward allait se mettre devant moi. Je savais que je savais ! Ça peut paraitre bizarre comme phrase mais elle est véridique. Je savais que mon père était entrain de boire le sang d'une biche accroupis sur une branche jonchant le sol. Je savais qu'une certaine Mélanie Pacha allait gagner au loto dans deux semaines. Je savais que le Président était entrain de lire un bouquin sur la Grèce antique...

Je savais. Alors que Jacob sautait, je m'élançais et le repoussais violemment. Il alla se cracher au pied des trônes. Les autres loup se remuèrent inconfortablement comme si ils devaient faire quelque chose mais ne le voulaient pas, Seth, un des loup, le plus jeune, ferma un instant les yeux et Edward se raidi, lorsque Seth réouvrit les yeux il me fit un regard d'excuse puis tous les loups me sautèrent dessus. J'eus à peine le temps de faire un mouvement que déjà la garde des Volturi les distrayaient. Je me retournais vers Jacob, il me regarda avec un sourire... qui même en étant vampire me faisait peur.

-Alors Bella... C'est comme ça que tu dis bonjour à ton petit ami ?

Il se transforma en deux secondes en loup et grâce à mon don je réussis à éviter chacune de ses attaques. Les Cullen aidaient les Volturi, Charlie chassait un ours, les Volturi s'amusaient, les trois rois ne voulaient qu'intervenir en dernier recours, Jacob voulait me tuer en me bouffant, et Stephanie Meyer eu à cet instant une idée pour écrire un bouquin sur l'amour entre un vampire et une humaine... Je devrais peut être l'aider... après tout j'étais une humaine tombée amoureuse d'un vampire. Que j'aime toujours. Alors que je continuais à me battre contre Jacob, quelque chose de blanc passa devant moi et cogna si fort contre Jacob que je fus étonnée deux secondes.

-papa?

Charlie en temps qu'humain c'est déjà pas le gars à contrarier ou à toucher à sa fille mais alors en temps que vampire... Lui et Jacob se battaient sans relâche j'allais aider mon père lorsque Billy Black me vînt à l'esprit. Je savais qu'il était en Italie, à Voltera, dans un hôtel en train d'attendre la meute. Je sorti de la salle et parti à sa recherche. Lorsque j'arrivais à l'hôtel je sautais direct à sa fenêtre, mes nouvelles capacités en temps que vampire étaient bluffantes. Je n'avais pas respirer depuis que j'avais quitté le château. Lorsque j'arrivais dans la chambre, Billy me vis mais je le pris déjà dans mes bras et m'élançais. Je savais que les rois avaient commencés à se battre. Je savais que toute la garde s'occupait des loups, je savais que Jacob leur donnait tout le temps des ordres, je savais qu'Edward combattait Léa. J'arrivais après 2 minutes dans la grande salle et posais Billy assis dans son fauteuil, sur le sol dallé de la salle.

-JACOB !

Le rugissement de Billy était impressionnant. Tout le monde se tournait vers nous. Jacob se transforma en humain et se leva, il était couché sur mon père dans une lutte de catch, il marcha vers nous et me regarda d'un regard froid.

-Quoi ? Elle est mienne. Tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à m'aimer. Mais si je ne peux pas l'avoir, alors personne ne peux l'avoir !

-Jacob ça suffit je t'ai dit que c'était absurde !

Dans la seconde où Billy dit ces mots je savais que Jacob allait lui sauter dessus. C'est pour ça que je me plaçais devant lui et lui dit en grognant.

-N'y pense même pas !

-Quoi donc? La petite et fragile Bella Swan saurait-elle lire les pensées comme son petit ami, monsieur-je-sais-tout?

-t'y es presque clébard, presque !

Alice me surpris. Elle si petite, elle qui parait si fragile parlait d'une voix à vous faire fuir dans les jupons de vos mères. Et c'est ce que Jacob à ce moment voulait faire. Seulement il se retenait pour paraitre plus fort. Je savais que même Billy n'allait pas pouvoir le retenir infiniment.

-Jacob arrête c'est du suicide.

-Ah oui ? Et alors. Je te l'ai dit. Si je ne peux pas l'avoir alors personne ne pourra.

Et sur ce il me sauta au cou, en se retransformant, comme je le fis avec lui.

[...]

-J'en revient pas que tu aies fait ça.

-on le sait Emmet, merci c'est la 87 fois que tu le dits.

-Non mais attend Edward, parce que je sais pas si t'as tout compris mais ta petite amie... a... a... elle a... bouffé un clébard!

-Bein quoi? Vous chassez jamais le loups?

Ma question fuse entre deux vomissements. Je ne sais comment mais, j'ai réussit à mordre dans le cou de Jacob, sous forme de loup, et j'ai bu son sang. Répugnant. Imaginez un tas de chaussettes et de maillots de sports et de training de sport venant de sportif qui on suer dedans pendant des heures ? Et bien imaginez maintenant que vous le mangez ce tas ! Parfaitement répugnant !

-Je pense que maintenant elle à recraché tout le sang.

-Vous avez dit ça il y a déjà 5 minutes et 24 secondes Carlisle.

-Désolé Charlie mais avec tout ce sang... je pensais que c'était fini!

-Le sang se régénère chez les loups. Il a dut se multiplier dans le corps de Bella.

-Horrible.

Ce fut le seul mot que je fus capable de dire avant de recommencer à vomir. Alors que j'avais enfin fait sortir tout le sang de Jacob de mon corps je m'affalais comme une masse sur le lit de ma chambre. Edward vînt s'assoir et posa ma tête sur ses genoux. Le reste des Cullen ainsi que Charlie étaient assis sur les sofas crème de ma chambre. Edward me passa un verre de sang de puma. « Pour faire partir ce goût atroce » qu'il avait dit. Et ça marcha. Après avoir tué Jacob, les autres loups avaient arrêté de se battre. Après avoir témoigné les vampires les avaient laissé partir sans rechigner.

-Merci.

-De riens.

-Tu as donc un don.

Jasper avait un air sérieux mais intéressé comme Carlisle.

-Oui j'ai un don ! Je sais.

-Sans vouloir te vexer mais ... quand tu dit je sais... ça veux dire quoi ?

-Ça veux dire que si je me concentre sur quelque chose je sais...

-A quoi pense Carlisle maintenant?

-Que je suis un cas intéressant.

Tout le monde se retournais vers Carlisle sauf moi, étant toujours couché, la tête sur les jambes d'Edward.

-Elle dit la vérité !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers moi.

-Déjà un télépathe c'est beaucoup alors deux?

-Je ne lis pas les pensées... enfin pas si je veux savoir ce que la personne pense... mais je sais.

-Ok alors dit moi ce que j'ai fait mercredi le 20 mars 1879 ?

je réfléchi une demi seconde puis je dis avec assurance.

-Vous avez passé la journée a travailler à la bibliothèque, a faire des recherches sur la chasse aux sorcières. Même que la bibliothécaire vous a laissé le double des clefs de la porte pour que vous partiez seulement quand vous aviez fini.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Carlisle, à nouveau, et celui ci inclina la tête en signe d'approbation.

-ok là c'est fort.

Pendant une heure encore chacun me posa des questions ou normalement il devrais être impossible de répondre, mais je le faisais quand même. J'avais toujours juste...

-La vache c'est impressionnant. Maintenant plus aucune intimité avec vous!

-Je te l'avais dit Bella. Tu es puissante.

Aro se tenait dans le petit couloir qui menait à la porte.

-je sais pourquoi tu es ici Aro mais c'est non. Je resterai avec Edward et Charlie ainsi qu'avec les Cullen.

-Et bien ma chère Bella tu peux vivre avec les Cullen mais je n'ai bien peur que Charlie ait décide de se joindre à nous. Je savais que c'était de son plein gré qu'il avait décidé de rester avec les Volturi mais ça faisait mal de savoir que mon père préférait du sang humain au sang animal.. Je savais qu'Aro avait deux offres à faire. Soit je reste et il savais pertinemment que si je restais tout les Cullen restaient, soit je pars avec les Cullen et Charlie reste ici. Je voulais ni l'une ni l'autre.

-J'ai une meilleure proposition à te faire Aro.

-je t'écoute...

-Je pars avec les Cullen, mais je viendrais les jours de fête pour les passer avec Charlie et je reste en contact avec lui par mails et par GSM. A toi de voir...

Tout le monde regarda Aro, Edward s'approcha de moi et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Pour montrer que je n'étais pas à prendre et que je ne suis pas seule face à lui. Peut à peut, tous les Cullen se placèrent derrière moi. Aro compris le message mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler un cri résonna.

**Et voilât le chapitre 9, j'èspère qu'il vous a plus. Ici les scènes coupées.**

**Scène 1:**

_Je savais que mon père était entrain de boire le sang d'une biche accroupis sur une branche jonchant le sol. Je savais qu'une certaine Mélanie Pacha allait gagner au loto dans deux semaines. _Je savais que le père Noël était en train de faire du ski dans les Alpes. Je savais que...

-COUPE! Bon sang Bella... le Père Noël !

-Déso je me souvenais plus de mon texte alors j'ai baratiné!

-Pour baratiner t'as baratiné !

Edward avait les mains sur les hanches et me regarda.

-Tout le monde sait que le Père Noël ... passe ses vacances en Haïti !

-Mais bon sang qu'est ce que vous racontez ! Tout le monde sait que le Père Noël n'existe pas!

-Ssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhht! Alice y croit toujours!

Rosalie avait murmuré ces paroles mais trop tard.

-QUOI ? Comment ça le Père Noël n'existe pas?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et les lèvres tremblantes.

-Calmes toi Alice. Le Père Noël existera toujours dans ton cœur.

Alors qu'Alice fondit en larme nous essayâmes de la consoler, après avoir jeté un regard noir au régisseur.

**C'est la seule scène pour ce chapitre désolé mais ma semaine n'a pas été de tout repos, dout la longueur du chapitre *part se cacher dans un trou*. Ici les réponses aux anonymes.**

**Lily: 13 fois ! Je ne m'attendait pas à ce que tu le relises tant de fois ! Ça fait plaisir. Bizz à toi. DONC SOIT TU ENVOI PAR REVIEW ET JE LE SUPRIME COMME ÇA PERSONNE NE L'A, ENVOI LA MOI DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE, SOIT TU T'INSCRIT ... TU FAIS COMME TU VEUX... BIZZ A TOI!**

**mlanie : merci c'est gentil.**

**Et voila. Bonne fin de Weekend à vous. Bizz**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Eternitée

**(Nouveaux message pour Lily + sondage en bas)**

**Chapitre 10 : Eternitée.**

nous suivions ce cri et arrivâmes à la chambre de Jane. Elle se tenait la dégoulinant d'un truc rouge et visqueux. De la gelée? Alec et Démétri écroulés à terre de rire.

-Jane?

-Vous allez le payer!

Tout de suite les rires d'Alec et Démétri se changèrent en hurlement de douleur. Après dix minutes je laissais Jane le plaisir de diriger toute sa colère vers les deux autres. Je me retournais vers Edward et lui fit un signe de tête pour montrer le jardin. Il accepta et nous nous y rendîmes main dans la main. Alors que nous nous baladions sous un soleil radieux, j'avais tout le loisir de regarder notre peau scintiller sous les doux rayons, Edward s'arrêta se pencha vers le sol, puis il se releva et me tendit une rose... rouge. Je lui souris puis sans un mot l'amena en courant à ma chambre où se situait mon sac avec mes effets personnels de Forks. Je l'ouvris puis en sortis les lettres qu'il m'avait donné.

-Tu les à plastifier ?

-Je voulait les garder le plus longtemps possible...Mais je n'en ai plus besoin...

Il me regarda, dans son regard une once de peur. Je lui fit un sourire rassurant et lui tendis ma main qu'il prit.

-Je t'ai toi pour l'éternité... ça me suffit.

-Je t'aime ma Bella.

Il posa ensuite ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Je savais à ce moment là que plus rien ne pouvait me séparer de lui. Rien.

[...] 5 ans plus tard...

_-EDWARD !_

_-Ma puce?_

_-Tu as vingt secondes pour m'expliquer ce que tu fais! _

_-Je..._

_-réfléchi bien chéri!_

_Je mis une intonation plus forte sur le dernier mot et le vis déglutir. Alors que je rentrais d'une journée d'école, qu'Edward n'avait pas puisque son prof était malade, je le retrouvais assis à la cuisine avec la voisine, qui avait déguerpi depuis mon arrivée._

_-Je suis rentré, je l'ai croisée devant la porte, elle voulait me demander mes notes et je lui ai offert un café..._

_-Et tu t'es laissé draguer!_

_-Chéri la seule femme sur qui je craque, que j'adore, que je chéri, à qui je fais l'amour scandaleusement pour faire passer le temps, et parce que j'en ai envie, et que j'aime par dessus tout ... c'est toi._

_Je savais qu'il disait la vérité mais je savais aussi que cette fille ne l'avait pas croisé par hasard. _

_-je sais que tu m'aimes mais... bon sang pourquoi elle ne comprenne pas que tu es déjà pris?_

_-Comme mon statut ne me permet pas d'avoir des amis, je n'ai personne à qui le dire, elles ne t'ont jamais vue puisque j'ai d'autre horaires que toi donc toi tu ne peux jamais venir alors que moi je peux t'accompagner le matin et le mercredi venir te chercher._

_Je savais que c'était la vérité mais ça m'énervait._

_-Ça m'énerve . C'est tout._

_-Vient là._

_il m'ouvrit les bras et je n'attendis pas une seconde pour m'y précipiter. Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et nos corps fusionnaient. Comme demain je n'avais pas cours mais Edward oui je décidais d'aller lui rendre une petite visite surprise. Peut être qu'elles comprendront enfin. Alors qu'Edward desserrait sa prise et que nos lèvres se séparèraient je me lançais :_

_- je sais que tu m'aimes et tu sais que je t'aime mais après la 46° pimbêche qui vient sonner avec un décolleté plongeant et une excuse bidon je me demande si tu ne devrais pas prendre des cours privés!_

_Il éclata de rire à ma remarque mais se contenta de poser ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes. Lorsque il les relâcha à nouveaux mon portable sonna. Alors que je décrochais il embrassa mon épaule faute de ne pouvoir embrasser mes lèvres._

_-AlloJenny c'est Sophie._

_-je sais._

_-je sais que tu le sais mais je sais aussi autre chose._

_-Je sais que tu sais que je sais que c'est toi et je sais aussi que tu sais autres choses._

_Il avait arqué un sourcil et me regardait bizarrement mais continua d'embrasser mon épaule lorsque je lui fit comprendre que je lui dirait plus tard._

_-Et moi je sais que tu sais que je sais que tu sais que c'est moi et je sais que tu sais que je sais deux autres trucs!_

_-Oh c'est bon on à compris que vous savez çà !_

_La voix d'Oscar résonna au loin._

_-Salut Oscar._

_-Salut Jenny alors comment va Eddy ?_

_-Emmet..._

_la plainte était venue de nos bouches._

_-Mais boucle là un peu c'est urgent ce que j'ai a lui dire. Et ce serait mieux si tu t'isolais._

_-Je sais. _

_Je posais vite mes lèvres sur les siennes et m'enfermais dans mon bureaux insonorisé._

_-Alors je sais que je dois paraitre sexy mais pas vulgaire. Classe mais pas trop vieille._

_-Tu vas porter ta jupe noire ainsi que ton chemisier rouge tu serras au top!_

_-Merci !_

_- Bizz je dois y aller._

_- Salut._

_Alors que je raccrochais je me préparais pour la journée suivante. Lorsque j'eus fini, j'allais le retrouver pour le dîner._

_-Tu ne vas rien me dire._

_-Tu verras çà demain._

_Nous nous sourîmes. Le dîner fut délicieux. C'est rassasiés que nous nous couchions. Le soleil commençait à se lever. Je fis en sorte d'être sous la douche lorsque il parti. Le jeudi il ne m'accompagnait jamais à l'école. _

_-J'y vais chérie._

_-Je suis sous la douche mais passe une bonne journée. A tantôt._

_-Tantôt._

_Alors que j'entendis la porte se refermer je finissais ma douche et me préparais. Je pris ma moto et me mis en route vers 11h30. Heure de la pause. Lorsque j'arrivais à l'université je demandais au secrétaire où je pouvais trouver la bibliothèque, je savais qu'il était là. Il bafouilla une réponse et je le remerciais avant de me mettre en route. Je trouvais vite la bibliothèque. Chaque homme qui se trouvait sur mon chemin me suivait du regard. Lorsque j'arrivais à la bibliothèque, je le vis à la table en face_ _de l'entrée. Je suivis le chemin entre les rayons pour arriver près de lui. Je vis partout dans des rayons des filles qui le mataient. Il releva la tête lorsque je fus à un mètre de lui. Il suivit la courbe de mon corps et déglutit lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les miens. Je fis le tour de la table et me penchais en avant pour l'embrasser._

_-Salut chéri._

_Il me mit sur ses genoux et repris possession de ma bouche._

_-Là je peux dire que tu viens de te faire des ennemies._

_-Que pensent-elles?_

_-L'une veux te torturer, l'autre veux te proposer un plan à trois, d'autres veulent ta place et prévoient du shopping dans des magasins de lingerie._

_-Et bien... moi qui voulais une entrée pareille je suis plutôt satisfaite._

_-Tu n'as pas cours?_

_-Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai congé._

_-Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit._

_-Surprise._

_J'avais un sourire innocent scotché sur le visage. Il eut un sourire au coin et secoua la tête de droite à gauche ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon sourire._

_-Et si on oubliait nos études et qu'on faisais un tour du monde?_

_Il me regarda dubitatif._

_-Pourquoi ce soudain retournement. C'est toi qui voulais étudier._

_-On à l'éternité devant nous ... _

_-ça te dit de voir Chicago?_

_Nous nous sourîmes. Il se leva, je suivis le mouvement et c'est main dans la mains que nous quittâmes l'université. Heureux de pouvoir jouir de la présence de l'autre._

-C'estfou ce que c'est niais ce film Alice! Pourquoi on regarde une merde pareille?

-J'en avais envie Emmet! Et toi Bella?

Le silence se fit et chacun me regarda.

-Ne m'oblige plus jamais à regarder un film qui a pour rôle principal un « Edward », qui entre parenthèse estmoche, tant que la compagne n'est pas nommée Isabella, ou Bella.

-T'as que de préjugés. Et puis ça vous ressemble beaucoup ce film...

-Quoi! Attend tu veux dire qu'un jour Edward et moi on vivra un truc pareil.

-Tu ne le sais pas?

-Si je ne me concentre pas sur mon futur non. Et tu sais parfaitement que je n'arrive jamais à me concentrer sur mon futur

-Et bien maintenant tu sais... et puis arrête un peu d'être jalouse, je le redis mais ce n'est qu'un film!

-Alors imagine que le personnage principale s'appelle Jasper et sa compagne Jessica.

Alice affichait une mine horrifiée.

-je crois que j'aurais du rester à Star Wars.

-Ouais !

C'était un rituel. Chaque samedi soir les Cullen étaient tous ensemble et regardaient un film. Comme je faisais partie de la famille depuis notre mariage entre Edward et moi je ne pouvais me dérober à ce rendez-vous familiale. Ok j'avoue que c'était excessif d'être jalouse d'un personnage de télé mais c'était plus fort que moi. Dés que je voyais ce film sur ce vampire nommé Edward qui embrasse cette.. cette... pouah. J'en ai des nausées. Et oui. Edward et moi vivions ensemble depuis 5 ans. Il m'écrivit toujours de magnifique poèmes à la st Valentin, à mon anniversaire, à notre anniversaire de mariage et à quelques autres occasions. Chaque fois qu'il fallait se quitter pour une sortie entre garçons ou autre, il savait que j'allais respirer son oreillé, et y posait à chaque fois une rose rouge dessus. Signe de notre amour! Esmée avait rénovée pour nous une petite maison dans les bois de Forks. 5 ans de pure bonheur. Jane ainsi que mon père nous rendaient visite assez souvent, et dés que nous pouvions nous y allions aussi. La meute était devenue notre amie. Ils s'étaient tous excusés pour le comportement de Jacob. Nous leur avions pardonnés. Edward était même devenu très amis avec Seth. Notre existence à deux pouvait continuer calmement.

**Pas de scènes coupées pour cette fois ci parce que un j'avais écrit le chapitre pendant la semaine mais à cause de problèmes d'ordre privé j'ai pas pus poster avant. De deux le temps et l'imagination me manquaient. De trois ceci est bel et bien l'épilogue donc la fin de l'histoire. Mais j'en commence bientôt une nouvelle et puis j'ai encore un as ou plus tôt un os dans ma manche. Sur ce je vous laisse.  
Ps cette petite scène de film est inventée donc ce film n'existe pas... mais pourrait une fois ressembler à une partie de la vie d'Edward et Bella. Bon sur ce les réponses aux review anonymes :**

**Lily: fait moi signe dès que tu as ton compte. (En haut de la page à droite tu as le mot "sing up" tu clique dessus et c'est là que tu peux crééer ton compte. Bizz)**

**Lilu: et oui Jacob est mouru. Bien fait pour lui! XD **

**Bon sur ce désolé pour le retard.**

**Ps: peut être des scènes coupées rajoutées plus tard... Qui sait.**

**Bizz**

**Sondage :**

**Je vais commencer une nouvelle histoire et j'aimerais savoir la qu'elle vous préférez :**

**Pour le marriage d'Alice Cullen et jasper Hale, La famille d'Alice à loué une île. Mais si cette île n'était pas si charmante la nuit que le jour? Et qui à fait tourner la tête au sens propre du thème à Carlisle? Au est passé la petite amie de Jacob? Et à qui apartient se sang sur la sol...**

**(Thriller inspiré d'un film vu il y a 2-3 années, avec vampires)**

**Edward et sa famille vienne d'emménager à Forks, alors que toutes les filles draguent Edward, il n'a que dieux pour Bella Swan. Elève modelle, qui ne parle que pour donner des réponses au profs et qui est solitaire... Edward va essayer de découvrire qui est dèrière cette fassade mausade.**

**Merci et désoler si je vous ai fait de faut espoirs...**


End file.
